The Forgotten Sibling
by Zukoscute2
Summary: xSequel 2 Invincible, Athena, and To Save Usx Lies are revealed, and the truth exposed. Brother and Sister are finally and truly reunited. But only one thing remains: Zula. xthe story's over!x
1. A Prologue

**DISCLAIMER: 4 God's sake! I don't own AVATAR!**

**Lopchop: hehe, u screamed! Yay! Inner Devil: I'm telling u all! Run! She's crazy!**

**Sulana Jay: I don't think I'm good at writing, I can barely scrap out 40 reviews, while ppl like Masako Moonshade can draw the crowds in by the hundreds…**

**And Devil, I heard that.**

**This is the sequel to Invincible, Athena, and To Save Us. In the previous story, Kellie gets sent 2 the Avatar world 4 her final time, and saves it from the Great God's wrath. Zuko and Kellie get married, but 1 sibling back home will always miss her…**

**Let the story begin…

* * *

**

Prologue

In the middles of every world and dimension, there's a one single passage that leads to each and every one of them. Only three outside the Master of this passage have been in this magnificent place, and are able to live and tell the tale…

One, was a banished Prince's wife, the next, the brother of the Prince's wife, and the third, a very close friend to the Master of the passage. And that friend was with the Master of the Worlds at that moment…

"No! She cannot go back!" Kierra the Water Goddess yelled. A table stood in the middle of the neon blue tunnel, and the Master of the Worlds was on the other side. He grinned from behind his hood, and Kierra stood up and slammed her hands on the table. If anyone looked under the table, they would have seen that Kierra's fin had been sliced into legs and webbed feet.

"And why ever not?" The Master questioned. Kierra growled.

" She has kept that world at peace for two years! The only reason that the Nations haven't destroyed the Fire Nation is because she's there to protect it! No one would _dare_ harm such a Lady!" The Master laced his fingers together, and set his elbows on the table.

"Why do _you _want to send her back?" Kierra questioned. The Master of the Worlds sighed, and looked up into Kierra's sea eyes.

"I told her brother." Kierra's eyes grew wide in rage.

"Her brother? HER _BROTHER_? YOU DARE TELL HIM THAT HE WOULD ONE DAY SEE HIS LITTLE SISTER AGAIN! THAT GOES AGAISNT THE LAWS OF NATURE!" The Master shook his head. Kierra continued to argue.

"She has married! She can never leave the world of which her husband was born in!" The Master cocked his head.

"Then why not send her brother to her? He knows enough of the culture to survive." Kierra shook her head.

"He too has been wedded." The Master sighed. Then he perked up at realization.

"You know what I think? I think you would envy her brother if they were reunited." Kierra's pale blue cheeks flushed with embarrassment as he hit the truth.

"I would never envy her brother." The Master of the Worlds smirked from his hood.

"Yes you would. You could not possibly with be her as long as her brother would, you envy their intimate relationship, you envy the bond that brother and sister have, and wish you could have it for yourself. You wish you could be her sister. You wish to share the same relationship, but cannot. This is why they forbid the Gods to grow attached to their Childs." Kierra sighed, and looked down the hall that led to where her former Child now lived.

"It was impossible not to grow attached to that girl." Kierra turned back to the Master.

"Now, what is the true reason you want to send her back? I have known you too long, that last reason was a lie." The Master smiled at the Water goddess's logic.

The Master sighed, and went to a window that revealed a river, with fog all around it. Floating through it, was a black hooded, and cloaked figure carrying a scythe.

"I too know what it's like to lose a sibling you love dearly. I cannot stand to see her brother torn like I was." Kierra sighed, and put a liquid hand on the Master's shoulder.

"He made one mistake, he let it get the better of him, and turned him into a monster that wanted other people's lives to replace his, which was ruined. You need to forget." She said quietly. The Master sighed, his brother had let his teachings get the better of him, and they turned him into the Grim Reaper.

"I will never forget. He was, _is_, my brother." Kierra nodded.

"He still cannot see her." The Master whirled around to face Kierra.

"Why NOT?" He hissed. Kierra glared, then waved one hand, and a window appeared, showing people on a green lawn, playing.

"Look at him. Do you think they'll recognize each other? They have both changed, she is forgotten. Her brother gave up long ago. He has changed too much for her to recognize." The Master just stared at the picture.

"I see hope burning bright in his eyes, shrouded by a fog of doubt." Kierra sighed.

"You won't give up, will you?" The Master grinned.

"Never as long as eternity lives." Kierra sighed.

"Fine, but her husband will be devastated if she disappears." The Master nodded.

"Then it is decided, Kellie and Zuko will leave for her world, tomorrow night." He announced.

* * *

**YEE! I SO PROUD OF MYSELF! Inner Devil: plz excuse her, she had sumthing 2 eat, and that makes her hyper. ME: yah, w/e. do u all like it? I hope 4 lots of reviews! I hope every1 likes it! It's gonna b little sadder than the others, I'm hoping.**

**INSANITY AT ITS FINEST  
LONG LIVE THE HIPPIES! **

Zukoscute2


	2. 1 Since The Last

**DISCLAIMER: don't own AVATAR.**

**Wow, the most reviews 4 1 chappie yet! Yay! Least, if I counted rite… lol**

**Rioki Moondove: well, all my stories hav 2 do with zuko. (if u need help finding them all, just go 2 my profile) but 1 of my most recent stories, The Girl in Fire Nation Clothes, it lacks of Zuko, 4 now. enough bout that story, glad u like this 1, this series, and here's a happy little update 4 ya! yee, hee hee! (Inner Devil: i apologize on her behalf, she's had sum sugar)**

**Shadowlover101: glad u like the series, yes, Kierra is very jealous.**

**Lopchop: oo! I'm SOOOO scared! NOT! **

**FyreFlower: I read chapter 9, good work. U've got talent, girl. Glad u like it already. GO ME! Inner Devil: I'm telling u all! RUN! (ME: I heard that!)**

**Xxmango: hmm, so u've read all my other stories? Impressed. (sorta, lopchop also does that) glad u like it, here's my update.**

**Queen rat gurl: u like sokka? Join my best bud's fan club. (lol, she doesn't reall hav 1, but she's just as obsessed with sokka as I am with zuko. And THAT'S saying sumthing) yah, beatles r nice. Oldies r good, I listen 2 the beatles during the times I'm just not in the mood 4 anything, but that's rare.

* * *

**

Chapter 1: Since The Last

If you were to walk down one of the halls in the tunnel in which the Master of the Worlds lived, you would end up in a world of benders and elements… and that is where my story begins.

* * *

In the heart of the Fire Nation, the heart of the Fire Palace, two benders stood, sparring. Both were young woman, one no older than 35, the other no older than 17.

One stood in the traditional Fire Nation practice uniform, while the other stood in something different. Her pants came up to the middle of her thighs, and her shirt was tight-fitting, showing off her figure, and had no sleeves. This one's hair was always kept down, so during firebending practice, the ends would get singed, and she would always chop off the burnt ends, leaving her hair ragged. Many detested that she would simply cut away the burnt hair, not keep it up, and would refuse to simply cut her hair off, so it could grow again evenly. But then again, her hair never grew evenly.

Both could bend Water and Fire, they were Daughters of two Elements, making them essential in ending the war that had scarred the earth for 100 years. But now, the scars were healing.

* * *

The Fire Lord stood on a balcony over looking the stadium where the two benders were sparring. He watched in keen interest as his wife suddenly looked like she was about to win the match.

* * *

The 35 year old woman threw a water whip at the younger, and more agile bender, and she dodged with ease. The 17 year old did a high level firebending move at close range, by whipping her leg from the area near her head, sending a wave of flames at the older woman.

But, the older woman caught the girl's foot.

The younger girl would have gasped, but she was thrown hard onto the floor, face up. The older woman walked over, and put her foot on the girl's stomach, holding one fist to the girl's head. They looked at each other, then, the girl started to laugh.

The 17 year old started to wheeze and laugh at the same time, while the older woman smiled down at her.

"You, -gasp- did it –gasp- again. –laugh- How do you –gasp- do it? –laugh-" The younger woman asked. The older woman smiled.

"Practice. And firebending comes from the breath, not the muscle. Need a hand?" She said quietly, and offered her hand to help the young woman up. She took it with gratitude, and they left the stadium, the young girl's burnt hair swaying with each step.

* * *

Fire Lord Zuko smiled as his mother and wife walked away. Like every other time, Kellie lost the match. As he went back to his throne, he thought about his mother's words.

_The same words Uncle uses to teach me.

* * *

_

Fire Lady Kellie sat in front of the giant vanity mirror in her and her husband's bedroom. She picked up a brush, and started to comb through the snarls in her hair that had formed when her hair was burned, again. Once she was done, she picked up the scissors, and snipped away the burnt hair.

The Fire Lord snuck up on his wife while she cut her hair, and wrapped his arms around her waist. Kellie giggled at her husband's antics.

"You should be careful, Zuko, I've got scissors, someone could get hurt." Zuko chuckled as he buried his face into his wife's hair, or at least what still remained. Her hair was still long, but ragged from all the burnt hair that had been chopped away.

"You need to cut your hair, Kellie." She sighed, and turned to face her husband, which meant burying her face into his chest.

"You know I prefer to look cruddy then nice." Kellie repeated yet again. In the two years of their marriage, she must of said this more times then the years that her earth had lived. But her voice was muffled, for her face was still buried in Zuko's chest.

"I know, but you are high class now, you need to be normal, and proper." Kellie looked up into her husband's golden eyes.

"If being all nice and clean is what normal is anymore, than I am damn happy as a freak." Zuko chuckled, and gave his wife a kiss. It would have lasted longer, if a baby's cry hadn't interrupted.

"I'll go," Kellie mumbled into Zuko's mouth. She pulled away, and disappeared through the door of their suite.

* * *

Zuko sighed, six months ago, Kellie had given birth to a baby boy, and the entire Fire Nation was happy. Kellie had never been eager to have a child, but when she went into labor, she had help.

Zuko smiled at the memory.

* * *

_Kellie sighed for the upteenth time and beyond that, that day. Her nine months of pregnancy were up, and now they were waiting for when her to go into labor_.

_Zuko snuck behind her, and put his hands on her enlarged stomach. She just sighed. _

"_What's wrong?" Zuko asked quietly._

"_What's wrong? I'm sick of being pregnant! I want this baby to arrive already, so I can move on with my life, without seeing my stomach bulge out every time I look down! THAT'S what's wrong!" Kellie explained, nearly yelling. Zuko chuckled._

"_Yes, I'm starting to grow impatient too, I want the baby to come, so you will stop yelling at me." Kellie glared at the wall._

"_Very funny." Zuko grinned._

_  
" I know." Suddenly, Kellie grabbed her husband's hands, and squeezed them very hard._

"_Zuko, get me to the hospital wing." Kellie said, tears starting to streak from her eyes._

"_What's wrong?" _

"My water broke."

_After that, Zuko had to listen to his wife scream in pain, for three hours because of birth-giving. Finally, the Fire Lord cornered a maid just coming out of the room his wife was in._

"_What's going on in there? Let me see my wife!" Zuko yelled at the maid. Many would cringe back and obey, but this maid stood strong._

"_I'm sorry, my Lord, but your wife is in no condition to see you. The baby, we don't know exactly what's going on." Zuko's golden eyes widened in blind fury._

"_KELLIE!" He yelled through the door. His wife would have heard, if her own screams hadn't drowned out his._

"_If only Lady Sierra were here, she always helped with deliveries." The maid said quietly. But not too quiet for Zuko not to hear. The Fire Lord whirled around to face the maid._

"Never _mention my-" But his words were cut off by a graceful voice._

"_What about me and deliveries?" The maid and Fire Lord turned around, and there was the most spectacular sight they had ever seen._

_The former Fire Lady Sierra. _

_Zuko nearly fainted._

_She was just like he remembered her._

"_My Lady, your son's wife is in labor." The maid said with a bow. The former Lady nodded, then walked into the room which was filled with the new Fire Lady's screams. About half an hour later, the screams stopped and Lady Sierra stuck her head out the door._

"_Your wife wishes to see you, my son." Zuko walked in quietly, and saw his wife on a bed. He swore that that morning, the sheets had been white._

"_Congratulations, Zuko," Kellie whispered quietly. Her face was smeared in sweat, and Zuko finally noticed the bundle in his wife's arms._

"_You have that son you wanted for the throne. Maiku will be a wonderful heir, I can tell." She passed Zuko the bundle, and he looked down to see a pale face looking back up at him._

_Zuko's son looked just like him, except,_

_He had his mother's eyes._

_Instead of gold, pine tree green peered up at him. Zuko spied a small birthmark around his son's left eye, symbolizing his father's scar. Zuko smiled at his new baby boy._

_"Welcome to the world, Prince Maiku." He whispered softly.

* * *

_

Kellie smiled down at the little boy in her arms, at first, she didn't know how to hold him, but with time, and a lot of practice with Lady Sierra, she finally figured out how to hold her son.

She finally managed to hush her son, and put him back in the crib. The Fire Lady smiled gently at her son. Despite the suffering she had been put through for nine months, the worst of it coming out when Maiku had been born, it had been worth it. He looked exactly like his father, but he had his mother's eyes.

_I wonder which of us he'll take after?_

Kellie wondered as she wondered about her son's future.

"Beautiful, isn't he?" A female voice asked from behind. Kellie looked over her shoulder to see Sierra, standing tall and proud, behind her, looking at her grandson.

"Yes, bet he'll take after his father." Kellie whispered. Sierra chuckled.

"You never know, you both seem to have short tempers, it just might end up being twice the temper, in one package." Kellie laughed at the idea. Her and her husband's tempers both in one being, those would be some good training spars.

Sierra smiled, then looked out the window.

"Ozai used to always come into this room after Zuko was born. He always said he wanted to see the strong heir sleeping in here." She said dreamily, running one hand down from her hair, down her cheek. Kellie sighed.

"He must have been a good man, before he was, corrupted." Sierra looked out the window. Shortly after her son and Kellie's marriage, the Avatar had defeated Ozai, leaving Zuko for the throne.

Kellie understood truly why Sierra had run away from her husband, from her son, from her daughter, from her duties. Ozai had committed one of the most common felonies in her world.

Abuse.

A lone tear trickled down the former Fire Lady's cheek as she recalled the memory of when it had began, 17 years ago.

When Princess Zula had been born.

_

* * *

_

_For hours, the Fire Palace was filled with Lady Sierra's screams, as she went through labor._

_Finally, her screams stopped, and were replaced with a newborn's cry._

_The Fire Lord Ozai swept into the hospital wing, and saw his wife holding a bundle in her arms._

"_Well?" Ozai asked his wife. Sierra smiled up at him, holding out the bundle towards her husband._

"_Congratulation, Ozai. You are now the proud father of Princess Zula." Ozai's eyes widened for a minutes in surprise, then squinted together in rage. He slapped his wife, and the Princess rolled away from them, crying._

"_A _daughter_? You gave me a _DAUGHTER_!" Ozai yelled, and began to backhand his wife again and again, their daughter's screams going unnoticed, except for by one maid._

_All through the night, the Fire Lady's screams were heard, and the harsh tone of skin on skin.

* * *

_

Sierra fell to the ground, sobbing at all the bitter memories. After Zula had been born, she had been abused, tortured, her life had become a living hell.

Kellie hugged her mother-in-law, letting her cry, it would always be this way.

This was what was, since the last.

* * *

**Aww, so sad. Inner Devil: indeed.**

**Yesterday wuz the Halloween party, and ppl called me the Halloween mascot, cuz I wuz dressed in orange and black, head to foot. 2day wuz spirit, and I disgraced myself by wearing a cheerleader vest. (shakes head) 2morrow I hav a Halloween party, goin as a cheerleader. (shakes head, mutters sumthing bout going as the Grim Reaper next year) and on Sunday, I go 2 c the lion king! Go me!**

**Until next time, which will hopefully b in another of my stories, like, peace out!**

**INSANITY AT ITS FINEST  
LONG LIVE THE HIPPIES! **

Zukoscute2


	3. 2 Don't Spoil Me!

DISCLAIMER: don't own AVATAR! 4 cripe's sake! Gosh… (lol, I luv napoleon dynamite! That is such a funny movie!)

**SHOUT OUT! YAY! (Inner Devil: I'M TELLING U ALL! RUN! SHE'S CRAZY!) Devil… ( Inner Devil: o crap.)**

**Lopchop: here's ur update.**

**Sulana Jay: i'm gonna take that as a 'OMG! I LUV THIS STORY!'. k?**

**Rioki Moondove: ok, she's crazier than me. Lol. (Inner Devil: and THAT'S saying sumthing) (ME: steps 2 the side)**

**Queen rat gurl: oo. Ok. But I don't listen 2 them often, just once every couple of months.

* * *

**

Chapter 2: Don't Spoil Me

Lady Kellie wandered about the Fire Palace, Prince Maiku in her arms. She stopped as she entered a familiar corridor.

The Portrait Hall.

At least, that's what the new Fire Lady called it.

"_Zuko, what's this hall called?" Kellie asked her husband. She had finished growing, but Zuko hadn't. He was about three inches taller than her, forcing Kellie to look up a little at her husband._

_Ozai had died very previously after Avatar Aang had defeated him, two days earlier. Leaving Zuko in line for the throne, and his wife in line for Fire Lady. _

_Zuko looked down at his wife. Then down the hall, staring at each of the portraits._

"_Don't know, don't care." The new Fire Lady put her hands on her hips._

"_Humph. I thought in a Palace all the halls and corridors had names. What makes this hall, this Palace, so different? Hmm? What? I'm waiting for my answer." Kellie insisted. The new Fire Lord laughed._

"_I don't know. It's just… different." _

"_That's not a very good answer." _

"Well, that's the only answer I got." Kellie made another 'humph' sound.

"_Well, I'm gonna call it the Portrait Hall, I think the name fits it rather well. Don't you?" Zuko wrapped his arms around Kellie's waist._

"_Yes, I think it fits very well."_

Kellie smiled warmly at the memory. She walked the length of the hall, staring at each of the portraits in turn.

She stopped when she came upon the portrait of the previous Fire Lord and Lady. Their names still gleamed on the plaque.

_Fire Lord Ozai and Fire Lady Sierra _

Next to it, hung a new painting. It was of Zuko, just after he had claimed the throne, with his wife, while her hair was still decent.

_Fire Lord Ozai and Fire Lady Kellie Kelso _

Kellie grinned at the sight of the plaque. She had insisted her nickname had been included. Otherwise she wouldn't accept the duties, or the title, of Fire Lady. That was a very useful threat.

"See, Maiku? That's what mommy looked like before she met grandma." Kellie crooned to her son, while pointing at the painting of her and her husband. Maiku looked up at her, and began to laugh and clap his hands.

"He's such an oddball. He's nothing like me except for his looks." A strong male voice said from behind as warm strong arms wrapped around the Fire Lady's waist. Kellie laughed at her husband.

"He takes after me. And as for his looks, they're _devastatingly_ good looks. Cause he looks like you, Zuko." The Fire Lord laughed.

"I don't like the sound of that. I don't think I like hyper-active people." Kellie glared over her shoulder.

"_Ahem."_ Zuko blushed.

"Right, sorry. Forgot about my hyper-active wife." Kellie laughed.

"Thank you." Zuko placed a kiss on his wife's neck.

"Welcome." He mumbled against her skin. Kellie pushed Zuko away, her son still in her arms, laughing.

"Zuko, wait till we're along." Zuko stood up, and cocked his head.

"But we are-" Zuko stopped when his wife looked down at the baby in her arms.

"Right. Forgot, you don't want our son to get ideas." Kellie sighed. She didn't want her son to end up like _her_. She remembered when she had been in the 7th grade, she had worked in a bookstore, and a book caught her eye. But it wasn't a very regular book for a teenage girl to look at. It had been an _adult romance _book. With very mature things in it. She had read it, and it left her feeling rather dirty. Of course, Zuko didn't need to know that.

"Hey, I don't have any more meetings for the rest of this month, and my ship is cleaned and ready for a-" but Kellie stopped her husband.

"Zuko, not another _cruise_! For heaven's sake! How long have we been married? _Two years_! And yet, you have taken me on more cruises than my _life expectancy!_ My life expectancy is at least 73! You must have taken me on at least _80 _cruises! Zuko, I love the sea as much as you do, but this is ridiculous! You spoil me like a pampered princess! For God's sake! Cut it out! I hate pampered, you should know that! I must have told you this at least 20 times, and yet you ignore me! _Don't spoil me_!" Kellie yelled at her husband. Maiku started to laugh and clap his hands again.

Zuko sighed.

"I'm sorry, but there are so many pressures of being Fire Lord, I just-" Kellie yet again cut her husband off.

"Zuko, why not give me some of the duties? I can do it, you know I'm capable. Besides, I'm bored in this place. Giving me some of your jobs would give me something to do, Zuko, please, don't leave me in this Palace to rot, while you get all the excitement! Please, Zuko, please!" Kellie begged. Lady Sierra came walking up, grinning at the sight of her daughter-in-law begging to her son for something to do.

"You know, this looks familiar." The former Fire Lady said in a thoughtful voice. Kellie and Zuko looked up at her.

"How so?" The former Lady's son asked.

"I remember begging Ozai for something to do in this Palace, two years after _our _marriage." Kellie grinned.

"Déjà vu, huh?" Lady Sierra grinned.

"Guess so." Kellie turned back to the Fire Lord.

"Please?" The new Fire Lady asked, putting her head up against her husband's chest, looking up at him with big, longing puppy-dog eyes. Zuko turned away from his wife's gaze, though the sadness in her eyes tore him apart.

"No." He said, his voice defiant.

"Oh for pity's sake, Zuko! Give the poor girl something to do! Let her work in the gardens, something!" Sierra insisted. Zuko turned to his mother.

"She can work in the gardens." He said softly. Kellie squealed, threw her arms around Zuko's neck, and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you, Zuko! Thank you so much! I owe ya!" Zuko grinned, and whispered into her ear.

"That way, again? No, Zuko, not that." Kellie moaned once Zuko finished. He grinned at his wife.

"Yes, and who are you, to complain? You always enjoy it." Kellie blushed furiously.

"No one needs to know about that." The Fire Lady muttered. Lady Sierra laughed.

"Yes, I acted the same way, Kelso. And Zuko, you're acting like your father." Both Fire Lady and Lord blushed.

"Zuko, instead of a cruise, what if we went on a weekend hike? It would be peaceful, quiet, we'd be alone, I haven't gone on a hike in years, and we'd be _alone_." Kellie said the last part slyly, while the rest she said in a dream-like tone. Zuko got the hint.

"Yes, let's go for a weekend hike." Kellie jumped up and down, and ran off to prepare their things, Zuko following her slowly. Sierra remained behind, holding Prince Maiku in her arms, grinning.

Zuko wasn't the only one who had caught Kellie's hint.

* * *

Kellie took a deep breath of air as she stood in the back of the Palace, facing the few mountains that weren't volcanoes in the Fire Nation. She stood with Zuko, and both had big backpacks on their backs.

Kellie gave one last glance to the Palace, then turned and began to walk towards the mountains. Zuko was surprised by her briskness, and hurried after her.

"I would prefer the cruise. Being on a ship, seeing _people_." Zuko muttered. Kellie laughed.

"Zuko, calm down. I used to always go on these sorta hikes with my dad. Very good for your legs. I loved hikes. Made me faster in running, so I could get a better mile time. I tried to get jobs that required me to move my legs." Zuko glared at the nature that slowly surrounded them.

"I still don't like hikes." Kellie sighed.

"Well, we'll be stopping soon. We've covered enough ground, wouldn't you agree?" Zuko nodded.

10 minutes later, Kellie was looking up at the destination of their hike, before they turned around, and went back to the Palace.

For a split second, all around Kellie was neon blue, and a man in a robe. But the vision was gone as quickly as it came. Kellie looked around, but she was still at the base of the mountain. Not with the Master.

Kellie threw her back pack on the ground, and looked up at her husband.

"Good place for camp." Was all she said. Zuko nodded.

* * *

That night, Kellie sat next to her husband's head, gazing at the fire. Her breathing even, her posture straight, and she was perfectly calm. The fire rose and died with every of her breath. She was meditating.

On what, Kellie couldn't conclude.

She just had this feeling of sudden change, an awkward vibe, and she wasn't sure if it was good or bad.

Eventually, she fell asleep, next to the dying fire, right next to her husband.

* * *

The Master of the Worlds turned to Kierra.

"Now can I send them?" Kierra grinned.

"Sure, but I have a funner way." And Kierra whispered in the Master's ear. He grinned when she finished.

Perfect.

* * *

**YEE HEE HEE! All done! I can't wait 4 the update! It's gonna b a little tear jeaker, I hope! And I hope u will all like it! Buh bye!**

**ISANITY AT ITS FINEST  
LONG LIVE THE HIPPIES! **

Zukoscute2


	4. 3 Forgotten

**DISCLAIMER: don't own AVATAR.**

**SHOUT OUTS! YAY!**

**Queen rat gurl: u find out this chapter.**

**Rioki Moondove: BUT I WANNA COOKIE! (Inner Devil: yeesh)**

**Sulana Jay: I made sense of it, and I'm not telling!**

**Lopchop: yay! U's mad, and I happy 4 that! U hav weapons? Kool! I hav this: (holds up a bazooka) and this! (holds up a flame thrower) and a bunch of medieval weaponry! (Inner Devil: where'd u get that?) and y can't I laugh? It's funny 2 watch u scream. Lol. And I don't hav a problem, like u say, saneinsane, and insanesane. And I happen 2 b insane, so u get the idea.**

**FyreFlower: I don't. I look stupid (as in, humiliating from all the crying) and I'm not very good at tearjerkers, but this is sorta sad.

* * *

**

Chapter 3: Forgotten

The Master of the Worlds grinned along side Kierra as they watched Zuko and Kellie wake up. The Master turned to the goddess.

"Now?" He asked eagerly. Kierra grinned at the window.

"Just a few more minutes."

* * *

Kellie smiled as they started their hike once more. Zuko seemed to be going slower, and he moaned that his legs were in pain. Kellie laughed at her husband.

"Your legs are getting stronger, don't worry, the sore will stop in about 3 days. Trust me, my legs have been sore more times than I can remember." Zuko looked at his wife.

"But you suffer from a mild case of short term memory loss!" Zuko teased. He got the desired reaction, as his wife laughed.

"True." Was Kellie's reply.

* * *

The Master of the Worlds turned to Kierra.

"Now?" Kierra grinned first to the window, then to the Master, and nodded.

"Now."

* * *

Kellie paused mid-step, her eyes wide. The rocky terrain had left, and was replaced with a neon blue tunnel. In the middle of it, stood the Master of the Worlds and Kierra.

"Have fun, Kellie!" Kierra called.

"Kellie?" Kellie snapped out of her trance, and turned to Zuko, who had just caught up.

"What's wrong? You stopped. That's unlike you." Kellie looked from Zuko, to straight in front of her, where the Tunnel had just been.

"Nothing, nothing's wrong."

* * *

Zuko paused, he saw a neon blue tunnel surrounding him. Two strange people were in front of him.

"Have fun, Zuko!" One of the strangers, a man in a robe, called.

"Hurry up, slowpoke! You're falling behind!" Zuko snapped out of his trance, when he heard Kellie call out to him. He looked up, and saw his wife getting farther and farther away.

"Wait up!" Zuko called, running after her, Kellie laughing all the while.

* * *

Kellie couldn't help but feel as if something was wrong. The plants were getting rather, shrub-like. Desert shrub-like. It all felt so familiar, this wasn't common for a mountain, it was more common for…

Kellie looked up, and screamed. There was the radio tower. It was too good to be true!

The Fire Lady ran down the hill, and threw her arms around her husband's neck, kissing his cheek over and over again.

"Zuko! We're back! We're actually back!" Zuko looked into his wife's excited eyes. They had once been pine tree green, but her eyes had been glazed slightly with gray ever since that Great God thing two years ago, showing that the Goddess of Healing lived within her.

"Back where?" Kellie's eyes sparkled up at him, and Zuko saw, for the first time in years, whole green in her eyes.

"We're back in Ephrata!"

* * *

Kellie had abandoned her backpack on the hill, and was now running up her street, Zuko quietly following behind her.

She looked around with her neighborhood with excited eyes. Zuko recognized that look, he had had the same look when he had returned to the Fire Palace two years ago. Kellie had been separated from her home for two years, and now she was taking in all everything that had changed, which wasn't much.

To her, everything was exactly as she remembered it. Only, something was wrong. It had, changed, but Kellie couldn't place her finger on it.

As she rounded the bend, Kellie saw one of the people in the world she loved most, she screamed his name just as she saw him.

"AARON!"

The young man who Kellie screamed at, and she froze to the ground. This man, whoever he was, was _not_ Aaron. He was, too _old _to be Aaron. This man looked to be around 25 or so, Aaron should be about 23.

* * *

Aaron whirled around when he heard a woman call his name. He saw a red haired girl running up the street, but freeze when she saw him. Who was this girl? And how did she know his name?

There was something very familiar about this girl, Aaron decided. She looked to be 17, and she looked so familiar to his…

Impossible.

Aaron's eyes widened. It couldn't be, his sister had been declared legally dead years ago, and to him, that's all he needed to hear. After all, he had gone to law school, and he was learning to be a lawyer.

"Aaron? Is that really you?" The red haired girl asked quietly with a bewildered look. Aaron took a step back.

"H-h-how do you know my name?"

* * *

Kellie stared at the man before her, he was at least, responsive.

"Aaron, you've changed a lot." Kellie said quietly. Aaron looked at his sister with bewildered eyes.

"Who are you?" Kellie smiled warmly.

"Aaron, it's me, it's Kellie."

* * *

Aaron could only stare at the young woman in front of him. She claimed to be his little sister! It was impossible, his sister was legally dead! She was gone, how could she come back?

"No, you're not Kellie. She was declared legally dead years ago. I heard it with my own ears. And as far as I'm concerned, that's all I need to hear." Kellie stared at her brother. Her heart felt as if it were torn in two. She had prayed every night to God that she would one day go back home, and see Aaron. Hadn't he done the same?

"Aaron, don't blind yourself with all that lawyer crap! Don't you remember all those jokes dad told us about lawyers?" Aaron stared. Dad. Lawyer jokes. Maybe…

_Who are you kidding? Your sister was declared dead a long time ago._

_But, I miss her. Maybe this kid is telling the truth._

_Listen to yourself! You ACTUALLY think your sister is alive!_

_That's because she's standing right in front of me!_

"Aaron, I left a note saying I would be fine! I told you I would be with Zuko! The Master of the Worlds told you that I love you!" Aaron backed away.

"There's no way, _no way_, you could know all those things." Kellie glared at her brother.

"Yes there is! Zuko's right behind me! He came back with me when the Master sent us here!" Aaron just then noticed the strong young man that stood behind the woman who claimed to be his sister.

Aaron flinched at the tale-tell scar on his face. It was indeed Zuko. But he still didn't trust the red haired girl next to him.

"I'm sorry, but whoever you are, you are certainly not my sister. Now, good day and good bye." And with that, Aaron walked back into the house, and slammed the door behind him. Kellie fell to the ground when she heard the click of a lock.

The tears streamed down when Kellie came to the horrible truth.

_I am forgotten. My brother gave up a long time ago. He doesn't love me, only God and Zuko. My brother gave up hope long before me. I am a forgotten sibling

* * *

_

Aaron watched the girl on his lawn cry, with no feelings. After all, his sister had been declared dead a long time ago, and to him, that's all he needed to hear. His sister was dead.

* * *

**(sniffle) I can't b-lieve that jerk! **

**CHANGE OF THOUGHT **

YAY! I saw the new eppi of Avatar! I AM SO SCARED! THE FIRE NATION HAS AIR BALLOONS! THE FIRE NATION HAS AIR BALLOONS! Inner Devil: we heard u the 1st time.

**INSANITY AT ITS FINEST  
LONG LIVE THE HIPPIES! **

Zukoscute2


	5. 4 Lost

**DISCLAIMER: don't own AVATAR.**

**(starts pounding on desk in a fit of hysterical laughter) HAHA! YES! SO MANY PPL UPSET! SO MUCH RAGE! Now all I need r death threats, and my collection will match Sleepingdragon13's! lol.**

**Sokka.is.mine: (never let my best bud c that name, she'll go in2 a rage of jealousy) thank goodness ur friend called u…**

**Rioki Moondove: um, about ur story, I've never heard of that show, sry, but I don't think I'll b reviewing 2 it anymore… and I've never got any1 2 cry 4 my story, wow. And I plan 2 hav sumthing along those lines…**

**Shadowlover101: wow. That's quite the compliment. And just how many other Avatar world meets the real world series/stories hav u read? Exactly? I just wanna hav my facts straight.**

**Lopchop: oo, he luvs her alrite, but there's a hidden OC in this story that has yet 2 appear that has a reason 4 Aaron's btchynes… as 4 the suspense, I never mean it, but I luv the effects it has on u! and dude, take a chill pill, Zuko, run. B4 stuff happens…

* * *

**

Chapter 4: Lost

Zuko helped his wife up, and while he led her down the street, he glared at the house where his brother-in-law lived.

_He's going to pay for making her miserable._

Kellie wrapped her arms around her husband's neck, squeezed it, and sobbed into his shoulder, occasionally moaning her brother's name, and asking why.

Zuko hushed his wife, and they went off to find a place to stay. Since Aaron was _obviously _not going to be generous enough as to offer them a place to stay, they were going to have to find a motel.

* * *

Aaron glared defiantly out a window as he watched his so called sister walk away with the banished Prince. 

He felt fires roar within him when he saw the young woman hug Zuko's neck, and sob into his shoulder. But these weren't fires of jealousy, they were of protection for a sibling…

_No way, that can't be her! She's dead!_

_No she isn't. You just slammed the door in her face, and watched her cry without caring. And now you watch her hug and cry to someone._

_I don't know her, I shouldn't care…_

_WHO ARE YOU KIDDING! You knew Kellie for 15 years! Up until she disappeared 5 years ago! If that wasn't Kellie, then how does she know so much? Huh?_

_I, I don't know…_

_My point exactly. That's your, my, OUR sister, and there she goes, walking away with a Prince! She doesn't hold a grudge, you know that, so go and bring her back here! Get to know the sister you lost!_

_Yes, Kellie didn't hold a grudge, but I do believe Zuko does…_

_He won't harm you as long as Kellie cares. Now go!_

Aaron walked out the front door, and started his car.

* * *

Kellie sat down on a bed, and turned on the TV, Zuko sat next to her, and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. They had used one gold piece to pay for a couple of nights at a Best Western hotel, on the outskirts of town. 

"What's wrong, Kellie?" Zuko asked, while he rubbed one of his wife's arms. Kellie sniffed.

"It's just, it's just I can't believe he forgot about me! What happened to him? Why did he forget me? I never gave up hope, so why did he…?" Kellie continued on like this, sometimes repeating a sentence she had already said, when there was a knock on the door.

Zuko got up, and answered the door. Kellie stayed on the bed, and watched the History Channel.

She was watching something about B-17s (those things rock! They're big bomber planes used in World War II!) when Zuko's voice sounded.

"Kellie, there's someone here to see you." Kellie hopped off the bed, and went to the door that led to her and Zuko's room. Kellie's eyes sparkled at the sight.

Aaron.

Aaron put his hand behind his head, and looked down.

"I, uh, since you say you're my sister, I, uh, wanted to give you a chance…" He muttered. Kellie squealed, and hugged her brother. Aaron started to gasp as Kellie's arms began to crush his lungs.

_Maybe. She. Is. My. Sister. Certainly. Has. Bear. Hug. To. Be. Her._

Aaron thought between gasps. Zuko tapped his wife on the shoulder, and whispered in her ear.

"You better let go of him, Kellie, otherwise you might not have a brother anymore." Kellie grinned, and released Aaron from her arms, which during the hug, had been like two big bands of steel.

"Well, let's go back to my place." Aaron mumbled.

* * *

On the car drive back into town, Zuko was a lot more calm in the car, now that he was use to it.

* * *

As they stepped out of the car, Kellie looked up at the house. 

"Aaron, this house isn't yours, so why are you living in it and mom and dad aren't?" Aaron put his hand behind his head as he looked down.

"Grandma and Grandpa died a few years ago, and in the will, they left their house, and everything on the property, to mom and dad. And so, they gave me the house, while they got Grandma's." Kellie looked down.

"Oh." She whispered. There goes some family.

"But, I left your room alone," Aaron said, trying to cheer his sister up.

"Just in case you came back." He finished quietly. Kellie's eyes sparkled, and she rushed upstairs to see if what her brother said was true. Once she was gone, Aaron turned to Zuko.

"So, how's she been doing?" Aaron asked, trying to get the information necessary to be sure if that girl upstairs was indeed his sister.

"Great. She's done a great deal in ending the war, keeping the peace, raising the kid…" But Zuko chose the wrong choice of words.

"Raising the kid? What's that suppose to mean?" Aaron hissed through clenched teeth. Zuko backed away.

"Nothing, it just means that the Fire Lord needs a heir, I've got one, and she helps take care of my son." Aaron grabbed Zuko's collar, pulled him up so they were eye level, and held a fist right in front of Zuko's scarred eye.

"If you dared to fuck my sister, I swear, I'm gonna…" But Aaron never finished his sentence, for a young voice broke through.

"AARON!" He and Zuko looked up, to see Kellie at the top of the stairs, staring at the two men. Tears were gathering in her eyes. She had just finished checking on her room, and it looked just like she left it, when she walked back out, and saw Aaron threatening her husband, and swearing horribly.

"Kellie, this isn't what it looks like!" Aaron tried to explain. But Kellie raised a hand to silence him.

"Oh, don't bother explaining, you're way too protective of everyone to care about what happens to others!" Kellie yelled. She doubt what she said had made sense, but she didn't' really care. She stormed back into her room, tears slowly running down her cheeks.

* * *

Kellie sat down on her bed, and began to cry harder. Her brother, swearing, threatening, she had never imagined. The sight hurt, it had hurt a lot, and it broke her heart. 

Half of Kellie was split into the Goddess of Healing, and she began to feel the warm tendrils of healing wrap around her, trying to ease her sorrows.

* * *

Aaron made his way up the stairs to apologize to his sister. When he opened the door, he nearly yelled at the sight. 

The girl who said to be Kellie was split down the middle. Her left half was dressed in gray, the hair on the left side of her head was pure white, while one lock of hair was streaked black. While her right half was regular.

"Out." Aaron whispered quietly and menacingly. Kellie looked up.

"Wha-?" She asked, not believing her ears.

"I SAID OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE, YOU FREAK!" Aaron yelled. Kellie looked up at him, tears streaming from her right eye, which was green, while her left, which was gray, just remained wide and unbelieving.

Kellie ran out of her room, down the stairs, and out the front door, and Aaron slammed the door behind her.

As Kellie had ran, the Goddess of Healing had shattered from her being, left in shards, upon the entrance hall floor of Aaron's house.

* * *

Kellie ran over the lawn, and tripped. It had been raining, and the grass was wet, making her front wet. Kellie got unsteadily to her feet, and began to walk down the road. 

Kellie started to giggle as a song, by an old favorite artist of hers(who she had long since lost interest in) began to return to her memory. Actually, it was two songs by that same artist.

_It's a damn cold night _

_Trying to figure out this life_

_Won't you take me by the hand_

_Take me somewhere new_

_I don't know who you are but I_

_I'm with you_

Isn't anyone trying to find me 

_Won't somebody take me home_

Kellie didn't even know why those two lyrics came to her, but she giggled as the lyrics to another song by that same artist came to her.

_I couldn't tell you why she felt that way,_

_She felt it everyday._

_And I couldn't help her, I just watched her make the same mistakes again._

_What's wrong, what's wrong now?_

_Too many, too many problems._

_Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs._

_She wants to go home, but nobody's home._

_It's where she lies, broke down inside._

_With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes._

_Broken inside._

_Open your eyes, and look outside._

_Find the reasons why._

_You've been rejected, and now you can't find what you left behind._

_Be strong, be strong now._

_Too many, too many problems._

_Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs._

_She wants to go home, but nobody's home._

_It's where she lies, broke down inside._

_With no place to go, no place to go, to dry her eyes._

_Broken inside._

_Her feelings she hides._

_Her dreams she can't find._

_She's losing her mind._

_She's fallen behind._

_She can't find her place._

_She's losing her faith._

_She's fallen from grace._

_She's all over the place._

_Yeah, oh_

_She wants to go home, but nobody's home._

_It's where she lies, broke down inside._

_With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes._

_Broken inside._

_She's lost inside, lost inside… oh oh yeah_

_She's lost inside, lost inside… oh oh yeah_

Kellie didn't' know why these songs came to her, but actually, they suited her rather well at the moment.

* * *

It had been raining hard, and Kellie was soon very wet, and very cold. But Kellie didn't' even realize these things. Kellie just kept on walking down the street, in the dark, in the rain, in the cold, lost in the eternal solitude of loneliness, given to her when her brother had told her to leave. 

Eventually, Kellie couldn't' recognize which was her tears, and which was the rain. She just decided they were the same.

The neighbors remember seeing Kellie walking down the street, hugging her arms, the poor girl completely soaked. They remember seeing the fog that came rolling in, and they remember Kellie crying, and walking into the fog, completely oblivious to it. But they never remembered seeing her coming out.

That's because she didn't.

**

* * *

**

**Uhoh, I think u kno wut happens now! Cliffies, I luv, lopchop doesn't, she screams, and I luv it when she does! Here's a poll 4 u, I need 2 kno this now!**

**SHOULD I CONTINUE THIS SERIES IN A SEQUEL?**

**A Hell yes! Don't let it ever stop!**

**B Nah. Stop the series b4 it gets 2 long.**

**C Hmm, continue it in2 another sequel, but after that, stop.**

**Hav fun! I want lots of votes! Get ur buds 2 read and review, so this can b more fun 4 every1! and those 2 songs i used, (as much as I hate 2 admit) belong 2 Avril Lavigne. I'm With You and Nobody's Home ( in order used). the songs r hers, not mine, and sadly, those r the only songs that i kno of that could play the part in this chapter. l8r. **

INSANITY AT ITS FINEST  
LONG LIVE THE HIPPIES!

Zukoscute2


	6. 5 Ruined

**DISCLAIMER: don't' own AVATAR.**

**SHOUT OUTS!**

**Sokka.is.mine: (wide eyes) uh, no, I didn't kno u changed ur name…**

**Lopchop: actually, they all did ask her 2 come in, but Kellie never heard them.**

**Rioki Moondove: no, u can't hit him…**

**Sulana Jay: well, Aaron doesn't kno that Zuko and Kellie r married, now does he? And well, I've told this 2 lopchop, but there's a hidden OC in this story that has yet 2 appear that has 2 do with Aaron's cruelty. He's actually a nice guy. Yes, Aaron's a real person.**

**4 all things sugary! YAHOO! Lol (Inner Devil: uhhh, bax away)

* * *

**

Chapter 5: Ruined

_I linger in the door way _

_Of alarm clock screaming monsters calling my name_

_Let me stay_

_Where the wind will whisper to me_

_Where the raindrops as they're falling tell a story_

_In my field of paper flowers_

_And candy clouds of lullaby_

_I lie inside myself for hours_

_And watch my purple sky fly over me_

_Don't say I'm out of touch_

_With this rampant chaos-your reality_

_I know well what lies beyond my sleeping refuge_

_The nightmare I built my own world to escape_

_In my field of paper flowers_

_And candy clouds of lullaby_

_I lie inside myself for hours_

_And watch my purple sky fly over me_

_Swallowed up in the sound of my screaming_

_Cannot cease for the fear of silent nights_

_Oh how I long for the deep sleep dreaming_

_The goddess of imaginary light_

_In my field of paper flowers_

_And candy clouds of lullaby_

_I lie inside myself for hours_

_And watch my purple sky fly over me_

Kellie smiled in her sleep. A beautiful dream with Zuko, Maiku, and Aaron. But the dream was ruined when Aaron disappeared.

Kellie began to toss and turn in a fitful sleep. Her reality was penetrating the wonderful world of her dreams.

_You don't remember me but I remember you _

_I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you_

_But who can decide what they dream?_

_And I dream I do…_

_I believe in you_

_I'll give up everything just to find you_

_I have to be with you_

_To live to breathe_

_You're taking over me_

_Have you forgotten all I know_

_And all we had?_

_You saw me mourning my love for you_

_And touched my hand_

_I knew you loved me then_

_I believe in you_

_I'll give up everything just to find you_

_I have to be with you_

Kellie screamed as she woke up. Her dreams, her beautiful dreams, had been replaced with nightmares as Aaron, and the cold hard reality, seeped into her sub-conscious mind.

Kellie sighed. It was cold. Very cold, outside. She rubbed her arms, and watched her warm breath rise up in front of her eyes as steam. Suddenly, guards sprang out of nowhere, all around her.

A guard came up.

"Don't know what she is, sir. Looks to be Earth Nation, maybe Water Nation. I can't tell, her skin's too pale, but her hair is the right color and so is her eyes." The leader nodded.

"Let's take her back to the Lady, she'll know." Kellie stood up in rage.

"Lady? What Lady? _I'm _your Lady! You imbeciles! I am Fire Lady Kellie, Daughter of Water and Fire, husband to the late Fire Lord Zuko, son of Fire Lord Ozai!" Kellie screamed at the guards. They all looked at each other.

"An imposter, no doubt, now we _really _need to take her back to the Lady." Kellie growled at their defiance. She would prove her identity.

Kellie sent a wave of fire at the surrounding guards. They all blocked, then looked at her.

"Bogey! Fire at will!" A guard yelled. Kellie felt the moisture around her from a previous rain, and used it to her advantage.

Gathering all the water surrounding her, Kellie made an orb of water, and protected herself from all the opposing fireballs. The guards all ceased fire and stared at her in awe.

"It… is… you." The leading guard murmured. The guards all fell to a knee.

"I'm sorry, milady, but, the laws have changed, and we must put you under arrest. No matter how much we don't' want to." Kellie sighed.

"Well, as long as you know who I am, so be it." Kellie was shackled, and taken to the Fire Palace.

* * *

Along the way, Kellie began to ask questions.

"How long has it been, since I was last seen?" Kellie questioned. One of the guards holding her sighed.

"13 years." Kellie nearly screamed in horror.

"Iroh? Sierra? They're still alive? And Maiku, what happened to Maiku?" The other guard holding her bit back tears.

"Iroh and Sierra… were murdered. No one knows who did it. And Maiku, I can't bear to tell you what happened to him." Kellie began to try to throw up, to get rid of the horrid vile in her mouth, but her stomach didn't respond.

* * *

Aaron grimaced at the junk left on the floor of the entry hall. He didn't know what it was, but he knew that weird girl who had claimed to be his sister had left it.

He picked up one of the strange things she left behind and examined it. It was white, just like her hair. He closed his eyes, and pictures floated into his mind.

Bodies, skeletons in armor. A girl, dressed in gray, with white hair, was walking around to all the bodies and suddenly, each was covered by orange mist. Aaron saw that skin was growing back on the skeletons touched by the orange mist the gray girl brought.

Suddenly, the girl turned around, and Aaron experienced the full force of her gray eyes…

Aaron wrenched his eyes open, and stared at the white shard in his hand. These were all that was left of that girl.

Aaron swept up the shards that had once been the Goddess of Healing, and put them in a jar, in the cupboard.

* * *

As the guards continued their way to the Palace, Kellie continued to ask questions.

"Do you know where Iroh and Sierra are buried?" The guards nodded.

"We can take you to their graves, if you want to." Kellie nodded.

"I want to. Like so many other people who honored them at their funerals, I too need to honor them."

* * *

Zuko, who had been in the basement during Kellie and Aaron's fight, came up just as Aaron came out of the kitchen, after putting away the shards of the Goddess of Healing.

"Where's Kellie?" Aaron shrugged.

"Dunno. Don't care. Kicked her out. The freak. Whatever happens to her, is not my problem." Zuko's golden eyes clouded over in rage. He grabbed Aaron and slammed him up against the door.

"You mean to tell me you kicked your own _sister _out of your house? WHAT KIND OF BROTHER ARE YOU!" Aaron grinned.

"I'm no longer a brother. My sister's dead. Been dead for five years." Zuko growled, and punched Aaron in the jaw. He grinned madly when he heard a light crunch, signaling that Aaron's jaw was broken.

Zuko ran out the door, and tried to find his wife.

I sincerely wish him, good luck doing it.

* * *

Kellie stared up at the flames in the Throne Room with a bored expression. Behind the wall of flames, two silhouettes sat. One looked feminine, the other looked male. Kellie was forced onto her knees, and the leading guard spoke.

"My Lady, this woman was found in the mountains west of the Palace, claiming to be the lost and former Fire Lady Kellie." The wall of flames died, and Kellie sneered at the woman who came walking from behind it. Zula.

Kellie tried to hold her tongue, but sometimes, the urge to speak just gets the better of people.

"Soo, Fire Lady Zula? This is quite a surprise. One of the most dishonorable, backstabbing, cheating people on Earth is sitting on one of the most important, high-ranked, and _honorable _spots on Earth. Yes, truly a surprise. And not a pleasant one, to say the least." Kellie said with a sneer combined with a smirk. Zula, now _Fire Lady _Zula, sneered.

"A peasant going under false pretences should not insult a Lady such as myself." Zula spat. Most people in Kellie's position would have cowered away, but she continued to stare at Zula with that smirk and sneer.

"Hmm, if I'm a peasant, then I'm a peasant who's dueled, and _won,_ against the Fire Lady." Kellie's smirk got bigger. Zula tried to immediately calm her temper.

"Aw, what's da madder? Is the big Fiwe Lady twying to contwol her tempu? It don't look like you can, Zula, you're just like your father, and that's not a compliment. At least my husband, the _Fire Lord_, learned to control his temper. At least my husband is honorable. But you lost yours, Zula, the day you were born." The fires on the throne roared with Zula's rage. The male silhouette didn't flinch. Kellie smirked.

"I shall take that as a third degree burn, if you don't mind. Don't over do it." The fires on the throne continued to get bigger and bigger, until they threatened to consume the entire room. The guards tried to get out, while Kellie just kneeled before Zula.

"YOU INSOLENT LITTLE BITCH!" Zula roared. But Kellie pretended she couldn't hear her.

"EXCUSE ME, I CAN'T HEAR YOU OVER THE ROAR OF THE FLAMES." Kellie yelled. The fire just kept on getting bigger. Kellie just then noticed what was happening, that Zula was about to burn down the Palace, when she took a deep breath, and exhaled. The fires began to calm under Kellie's calm hand.

The fires died and died, until they were normal. Kellie opened her eyes, and looked up at Zula, towering above her.

"Hmm, looks like _I _took care of the fire, you should learn to control your temper better. Zula, don't get angry again, look what you've done to the Throne Room already." Zula took a steadying breath.

"_No one_ calls me Zula. You shall address me as Fire Lady." Kellie pretended to think about it.

"Uh, no. How about not, and say I did? I don't wanna call someone else the name I have rightfully gained. FYI, Fire Lady. Yes, I am Fire Lady Kellie Kelso, learn to live with it, you cannot run from me." Kellie hissed.

"Perhaps, perhaps it is you. Thank you for so kindly returning, you traitor. Prince Rymeku, come here, take a look at your traitor of an Aunt." And the male figure behind the flames walked out. Kellie nearly fainted.

Prince Maiku.

She was sure of it. Maiku looked just like his father, before Zuko was scarred. Except, he had his mother's eyes. Kellie's eyes. And, sure enough, his birthmark, just below his left eye, was there. The telltale _birthmark_, which had been the telltale _scar _in the previous generation, everything about Zuko was in his son. Except that the golden eyes were missing, and his mother's eyes had been put in place.

Prince Maiku, now called Prince Rymeku, walked up to his mother, and sneered at her.

"So traitor, what has made you return to this world? What was it like in paradise, in the lands beyond the edge of the Earth? Come, tell me. And how is Uncle Zuko?" Kellie tilted her head in confusion.

"I have not, Maiku, what's wrong with you? What lies has Zula been filling in your head since I left? I am no traitor. I just, there is no way to explain it, Maiku, unless you could come with me. I could show you your true uncle, if he still claimed me as his sister. Zula is your Aunt, not whatever she tells you she is. _Do not look away from your mother, Maiku!_" Kellie hissed at Rymeku. The 13 year old boy had turned away from his mother's tales, wanting to hear what Zula had to say.

Zula put her hands on her nephew's ears.

"Don't listen to her, son, she is nothing but a lying witch." Kellie's eyes turned emerald in rage.

"_Son? What son? HE IS YOUR NEPHEW! YOU STOLE MY SON FROM ME! YOU FILLED HIS HEAD WITH LIES SINCE HE WAS NOTHING BUT A BABY! YOU FILLED HIS HEAD WITH LIES THAT HIS MOTHER AND FATHER ABANDONED HIM, WHEN THEY NEVER DID! OUR DISAPEARANCE WAS AN ACCIDENT! YOU STOLE MY BABY BOY! ZULA, I CURSE YOU TO LIVE THE REST OF ETERNITY IN THE 9 PITS OF HELL!_" Zula began to croon to her son/nephew about his aunt/mother being nothing but a lying witch.

"Guards, take her to the dungeons." Zula said quietly. They picked Kellie up, and she continued to scream at Zula.

"_YOU STOLE MY LITTLE FLAME AND TURNED HIM INTO AN INFERNO! YOU STOLE MY BABY BOY! MAIKU! MAIKU!_" Maiku tried to drown at the sounds of Kellie screaming his name.

He pondered why she called him Maiku, instead of Rymeku. But he had to admit, when Zula called him Rymeku, it felt so _wrong_. But when Kellie called him Maiku,

It felt so _right_.

* * *

**Hehe, I wanna kno, lopchop, if this is wut u thought wut Zula would do with Maiku. And it looks like every1 wants me 2 continue this series 4ever, (sighs) I'll hav 2 stop sumtime, but I won't 4 now. I'll go on 4 a few more stories. I hope 2 hear wut every1 thought of this chapter!**

**I would like 2 thank lopchop 4 the songs. She recommended them, and many more, 4 me 2 use. The songs I used 4 called Imaginary and Taking Over Me (in order in use) and r owned by Evannescence. NOT ME!**

**L8r!**

**INSANITY AT ITS FINEST  
LONG LIVE THE HIPPIES! **

Zukoscute2


	7. 6 Run

DISCLAIMER: don't own AVATAR. Gosh, this gets old… 

**Rioki Moondove: about ur story, I don't kno wut that show it's based on is, I've never heard of it, so it would just make things difficult 4 me 2 understand. And stop shooting wrath at Aaron and Zula, they still hav roles in this story they need 2 play.**

**Sulana Jay: yes, very unfortunate.**

**Sokka.is.mine.: ok, just so u don't' hurt me, here's sum candy. (hands her candy)**

**Lopchop: I'll let them kno.**

**AND LO! MY HIDDEN OC IS REVELAED!

* * *

**

Chapter 6: Run

Kierra sat with the Master, grasping the table, at the sight of when Kellie started to yell at her son.

"_MAIKU!"_

Kierra's pale blue knuckles were now white, her eyes squinting at the window, and her teeth clenched to the point of cracking.

"So this is what has become of the great Fire Lady Kellie?" Kierra hissed. The Master sighed, and looked into Kierra's sea eyes.

"Yes. But keep watching."

* * *

Kellie slid across the cold stones of her cell, her cheek scraping it and beginning to bleed, and the guards shut her in the dark.

She held a flame in front of her face to keep herself warm, and Kellie saw red staining her pants. Blood. Kellie held a hand to her cheek, to stop the bleeding, and waited.

Kellie still felt the warmth of her blood seeping through a little, but her fingers were numb. Kellie pulled her hand away to examine it. It was covered in red, living-giving, fluid.

She scraped her hand against the wall in which her back was against, leaving five long trails of blood on it.

* * *

Zuko sighed. He had asked every neighbor if they had seen his wife, they all said yes, but they didn't know where she went. He was out of options.

Or was he?

* * *

Aaron waited patiently for the sound of the car to drive up. There. There it was. Aaron opened the door and walked to the driveway. There sat a little Porsche, and in it, sat a little woman, about 24 years in age. She got out of the car, walked up to Aaron, and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"Hi honey." The woman said quietly.

"Hi sweetie." Aaron replied.

"How was everything while I was gone?" She asked. Aaron shrugged.

"A girl who claimed to be my sister showed up, nothing special." The woman's expression darkened.

"Aaron, how many times have I told you since we married? Your sister is dead, and the dead can't be brought back to life." The woman began to say seductively. Aaron began to protest.

"But Jesus Christ," the woman cut him off.

"He was another matter." The woman walked back into the house, Aaron following after her.

"Yes, Mary."

* * *

Mary sat on her and her husband's bed, gloating at that off chance of luck she had gotten 5 years ago.

Her face darkened at the memory of the day her vengeance was sworn.

_"Congratulations, Aaron! You've finally done it! You go off to a good college, and get a great job, so I can gloat about you to my friends!" Kellie said with a bright face as she congratulated her brother on graduating._

"_I'll make sure to do that." Aaron grinned. His girlfriend, Mary, stood beside him. She was about to go on stage, to get the diploma saying she graduated, when Kellie hiccupped._

_The punch Kellie held in her hand, ruby red punch, spilled out of her cup, and onto the white graduation dress Mary wore. Mary screamed at the sight of the filthy stain ruining her dress._

"_Oh my gosh! Mary, I'm so sorry! I didn't' mean that! These people should never mix red punch and white dresses together! Mary! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!" Kellie apologized for the accident. Then, Mary's name was called. She, unwillingly, walked up on stage._

_People took one look at the giant stain on Mary's clothing, and began to snicker. Young children began to point it out rather loudly, and parents tried to hush their children._

_Mary's face, after she got her diploma, and walked off stage, was as red as the stain. _

_She looked over at Kellie, who was trying to hide her guilt. Mary glared. That hiccup of Kellie's had sounded fake. As if she _meant _to ruin Mary's big day. _

_Mary decided that that was the answer._

_And Mary decided to ruin Kellie, just like she had ruined Mary._

Mary smiled evilly into her reflection in the bedroom. Looks like the plan was working very well. She would have never gotten back at Kellie if she hadn't disappeared 5 years ago, and then mysteriously came back!

* * *

Aaron sighed as he looked at the radio. It began to play.

Aaron didn't pay attention to the lyrics, but some of the words of the song managed to float into his mind.

_Now I know he never was and never will be _

_You don't know how you've betrayed me_

_And somehow you've got everybody fooled_

_Without the mask where will you hide_

_Can't find yourself lost in your lie_

_I know the truth now_

_I know who you are_

_And I don't love you anymore_

_It never was and never will be_

_You're not real and you can't save me_

_Somehow now you're everybody's fool_

Why did Aaron feel as if those lyrics represented him?

* * *

Kellie extinguished her flame when the door to her cell opened. A guard came in, and roughly picked her up by the arm.

"Move along, miss." Kellie followed without a word.

* * *

Kellie was shoved into a bathroom, and the guard closed the door.

"Come out when you've cleaned up and are changed." The guard yelled from the other side. Kellie sat into the giant tub, and began to fill it.

There were hundreds of soaps and various other things for baths, but Kellie picked a soap that smelled lightly of pine trees, and began to wash.

Once the blood and dirt was washed away, Kellie began to work on getting the mud out of her hair. She found a thick shampoo that smelled like the earth after it rained, and scrubbed her scalp.

Kellie wrapped a fluffy red towel with the Fire Nation insignia in gold on it around her middle, and went to the mirror. There sat a giant brush underneath it, and Kellie set to work on getting rid of all the snarls in her hair.

It took Kellie not very long before her hair was straight, and she held a raging flame next to her hair. It was dry in no time.

Finally, Kellie looked to the clothes laid out for her. She sneered. A frilly dress. But, there was a regular training outfit next to it. She chose to wear this instead.

Kellie stepped out of the bathroom, and saw the guard waiting for her.

"Let's move it along."

* * *

Kellie knelt on one knee before the Fire Lady Zula and Prince Maiku, now Prince Rymeku.

Zula's left eye twitched. The young woman before her, looked exactly, like, Kellie…

"Well, Miss Kellie, or Miss Kelso, since you are family, I'm letting you go." Kellie kept her eyes on the ground. Just like Iroh taught her, 15 years ago. (A/N: the time period in which Kellie was gone, and then the time before Kellie disappeared. Aka: 2+13)

"You will be set free, and can go anywhere you want. Is there anything you ask for to help?" Kellie nodded.

"Yes. Some provisions to last me a week, a shirt to go under this vest, a back pack, a sword, a dagger, and some money. Oh, and a messenger bird and a cloak." Zula nodded. Then turned to a servant in the corner.

"Prepare Lady Kelso's things." Zula snapped. The servant bowed hastily, and exited the throne room.

* * *

Kellie swung the backpack onto her back, pulled the sword in its scabbard onto her belt, and pulled the cloak over her shoulders.

She took the fastening to the cloak, which was a gold Fire Nation flame, and secured it tightly into the hollow of her neck.

On instinct, Kellie whirled around at the sound of footsteps behind her. Prince Mai-Rymeku.

Rymeku's expression was unreadable as he spoke.

"Because you abandoned me, I do not claim you as any member of my family." Kellie gaze darkened and went away from her son.

"You're not the only one…" Kellie muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing." Rymeku continued.

"Anyways, since I won't call you Aunt, I shall call you Lady. Since you were once the Fire Lady." Rymeku emphasized _once_.

"I bid you a safe journey. Good luck, Lady Kellie." Kellie nodded her gratitude.

_More than Aaron gave me. He told me to get out._

Rymeku and Kellie turned their separate ways, Rymeku, back to the Fire Palace, Kellie, to the harbor.

* * *

Kellie pulled the hood of her cloak over her eyes, shadowing them, making her look foreboding.

She walked quickly through the market, everyone getting out of her way. Kellie's pace made her cloak fly behind her, still hiding the backpack, but not the scabbard at her side.

Finally, Kellie turned away from the harbor. She didn't want to ride a ship. Instead, she walked to the forest beside the Palace.

The moment Kellie walked into the forest, her walk turned into a sprint.

The sound of metal boots crashing over twigs and leaves was very loud, as was the occasional sound of cloth tearing.

Kellie's cloak was flying behind her, now showing her backpack, and the sword in its scabbard. As Kellie ran, the scabbard beat on her right thigh, in time with her beating heart.

Eventually, Kellie's hood flew away from her face. But before that happened, Kellie was merely a crimson shadow, running through the only forest in the Fire Nation.

* * *

**HAPPY VETERAN'S DAY! I luved this chapter, and that clip of a song I used is from the song, Perfect by Nature, which is owned by Evannescence. Once again, thanx 2 lopchop 4 recommending this** **awsum song 2 me.**

**BYE! **

INSANITY AT ITS FINEST  
LONG LIVE THE HIPPIES!

**Zukoscute2**


	8. 7 Sanity

**DISCLAIMER: don't own AVATAR.**

**Lopchop: well, this is an angst story, isn't it? **

**Rioki Moondove: same as with lopchop. This is an angst story, so it's suppose 2 b depressing, or is that tragedy? O well, anyways, it's gonna b depressing 4 a few more chapters, than the happy, then a little more depressing, then back 2 the happy!**

**Sulana Jay: she's running from her suffering. (as stupid as it sounds) and, i do believe the gang will b coming back in2 the story, if ever so slightly.**

**Chapter time!

* * *

**

Chapter 7: Sanity

Zuko sighed. He hadn't found Kellie. He had walked all the way back to the Best Western, and locked himself in the room he and Kellie had rented.

Zuko turned on the TV, and saw an old commercial. Kellie's face was on the screen, as was some writing.

MISSING 

_Date of disappearance: August 23, 2008_

_If you have any idea or information as to this young girl's whereabouts, please call the following number_

There were still people looking!

* * *

Rymeku walked into his great Uncle Iroh's private library. There were things he needed to research.

He picked up a scroll on his family tree, and began.

* * *

Mary sighed. Her husband was out, and there was nothing to good on TV. She thought of a song she liked, and began to sing it. In the name of her husband, Aaron.

Aaron sat back in his car as a couple of lyrics of a song floated into his mind.

Long lost words whisper slowly to me 

_Still can't find what keeps me here_

_When all this time I've been so hollow inside_

_I know you're still there

* * *

_

Aaron sighed. He remembered all those times when he had been feeling bad in his life, he said a few funny things to Kellie, and she would crack up laughing. When he had needed assistance in something, she would always help, even if she didn't' do it right.

_Watching me wanting me I can feel you pull me down _

_Fearing you loving you_

_I won't let you pull me down_

Aaron had known that girl had loved him, the way only a sister could, but he had tossed her away like a soda can.

_Hunting you I can smell you-alive _

_Your heart pounding in my head_

_Watching me wanting me_

_I can feel you pull me down_

_Saving me_

That girl's sadness was tearing him apart, but he didn't want it. He tried to shove away her lonely, sad, green eyes.

_Crap…

* * *

_

Kellie was running, and she didn't know why. She didn't know where, but she wanted to run. Run away from all that she once had, but no longer did. She wanted to run, run away from it all, run until she couldn't anymore, till her legs refused to move, and the earth swallowed her, ending her pain and misery.

Kellie's eyes were closed, avoiding all the thorns and brambles that would tear her eyes.

Suddenly, her foot caught on a stone, and with a short scream, she fell to the earth, scraping her limbs, and face.

Unsteadily, and beginning to bleed, Kellie stood up to take in her surroundings. Suddenly, she realized she had run past the mountains, which marked the edge of the earth.

She was beyond the known world, and in her own.

* * *

The forest looked the same, but it felt different, calm, peaceful, perfect.

Up ahead, Kellie saw a run down cottage.

Shelter.

Kellie walked up to it to examine it. It was made of stone, it still had the roof, and looked like it could stand up to most weather. She walked inside, and saw an old bed, a rotting wooden table, and a very old, and used, stove.

Kellie took her sword of the scabbard, took her backpack off, and set it against the wall.

Home sweet home.

* * *

For a week, Kellie ate what Zula had given her, but after that, she began to live off her own body fat, seeing as there was no game to hunt. Not even an insect, no berries, nothing a human could eat.

And she wasn't resorting to grass.

* * *

One morning, about a week after Kellie ran out of food, she sat against the wall of her cottage, her pupils out of focus, her forehead covered in sweat with no source, staring at nothing, for her vision was failing her.

She took unsteady breaths, finally beginning to see the end of her life ahead of her.

One of Kellie's hands went up to grasp the wall and pull herself up, to once again try to look for food. But the wall was covered in moss, and her fingers slipped away. Her hands began to rake at anything, anything to help herself up, but everything evaded her groping hands.

Eventually, one of Kellie's hands raked across her cheek, cutting it immediately, and five lines of blood seeped from her new wound.

She started screaming, insanity claiming sanity, as lack of food dulled her senses, and her mind.

Then, an image creeped into her blank mind. It looked faintly like a cross.

_Jesus._

Kellie calmed slightly, and began to pray.

_Oh dear God,_

_Save me! I lie dying of insanity and hunger, my life is ruined, and I need to be saved, now more than ever. Save me God, save me! Don't let me die! Surely I still have some role to play in this life? Isn't it why you kept me alive, or let me live in the first place? Has my use ran out? God, save me!_

Tears ran down Kellie's cheeks, and she screamed louder. The salt in her tears made the cuts on her cheeks burn with white-hot intensity. But she was too far from common sense to wipe away the tears.

_I tried to kill the pain _

_But only brought more_

_I lay dying_

_And I'm pouring crimson, regret, and betrayal_

_I'm dying, praying, bleeding, and screaming_

_Am I too lost to be saved_

_Am I too lost?_

_My God my tourniquet_

_Return me to salvation_

_My God my tourniquet_

_Return me to salvation_

_Do you remember me_

_Lost for so long_

_Will you be on the other side _

_Or will you forget me_

_I'm dying, praying, screaming, and bleeding_

_Am I too lost to be saved_

_Am I too lost?_

_My God my tourniquet_

_Return me to salvation_

_My God my tourniquet_

_Return me to salvation_

_My wounds cry for the grave_

_My soul cries for deliverance_

_Will I be denied Christ_

_Tourniquet_

_My suicide_

Everything hurt so much. Breathing hurt, Kellie wanted to stop. To cease her life, and be at peace at long last. But her body refused it, it kept on taking in oxygen, kept her alive. Memories, now faint, of her brother, began to return, for the last time.

_I'm so tired of being here _

_Suppressed by all my childish fears_

_And if you have to leave_

_I wish that you would just leave_

_Because your presence still lingers here_

_And it won't leave me alone_

Kellie just wanted everything to go away.

_These wounds won't seem to heal _

_This pain is just too real_

_There's too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all your tears_

_When you screamed I'd fight away all your fears_

_And I've held your hand through all these years_

_But you still have all of me_

Kellie gritted her teeth. The memories of her brother stung too much.

_You used to captivate me _

_By your resonating light_

_But now I'm bound by the life you left behind_

_Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams_

_Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me_

Kellie screamed louder as her brother's voice echoed through her ears.

_These wounds won't seem to heal _

_This pain is just too real_

_There's too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all your tears_

_When you screamed I'd fight away all you fears_

_And I've held your hand through all these years_

_But you still have all of me_

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_

_And though you're still with me_

_I've been alone all along_

Kellie finally let out one last despair filled scream, the memory of her brother, of what she once had, forever haunting her, but no one heard her wails, for she was truly alone.

Sanity gone, insanity won.

* * *

**Kk, this is super sad. I'm sry this is so depressing, but this is an angst, but, have no fear, the happy is coming back! Sneak 2 make all sad pplz happy!**

**Aaron picked up the frail girl into his arms so gently. With a dazed look in her eyes, she looked up at her brother. She raised a feeble hand to touch his cheek, and Aaron sighed. This might be the last he ever might know of his sister. **

"**Aaron, my brother, thank you. And, good bye, I'll be looking for you in heaven." Her eyes closed, and Aaron felt the worst. **

**His sister was dead.**

**But he didn't notice the rising and falling of her chest.**

**K, that mite not b happy, but, least u kno wut's going 2 happen. The songs I used, in order, r called Haunted, Tourniquet, and My Immortal. All owned by Evannescence, and I giv creds 2 lopchop 4 reccomending these songs 2 me.**

**Until next time!**

**INSANITY AT ITS FINEST  
LONG LIVE THE HIPPIES! **

Zukoscute2


	9. 8 Saviors

**DISCLAIMER: don't own AVATAR.**

**Sulana Jay: hmm, if my parents found a rated M story of mine, I'd b dead. If they found me writing a horror story, they'd probably think I'm crazy. If they find me writing this story, which is depressing, they'd still think I'm crazy. (Inner Devil: basically, it's a lose, lose, lose, situation.)**

**Shadowlover101: u actually cried? Hmm, then I guess this story is a tearjerker. 13 to 17? GOOD LORD! You've read a lot of stories, I've only read about 4, and mine is the best? YIPPEEE! (Inner Devil: don't blame me 4 her hyper-activeness, she just ate. Pancakes and bacon. Lol.)**

**Rioki Moondove: I'm going 2 make it happy! (Inner Devil: coughcougheventuallycoughcough) just wait!**

**Sokka.is.mine: hold your horses, here's the update**

**Lopchop: your cat? I like cats. My cat got put 2 sleep. My other cat is suppose 2 have died at the jaws of a coyote. (sniff) haha, u 4got! U r lame, man. (Inner Devil: and so r u, Z2)

* * *

**

Chapter 8: Saviors

Kierra was starting to shake in rage. 

"Soo, this is what happens to her?" Kierra hissed. The Master of the Worlds just stared at the window which showed Kellie screaming, crying, bleeding, and clawing.

"Yes, I'm afraid so." Kierra's sea eyes filled to the brim with tears.

"I have to help her." Kierra said finally. The Master shook his head.

"I'm afraid not." Kierra whirled around in rage, and in the Avatar world, the oceans stormed under their mistress's state.

"Why?" She hissed. The Master of the Worlds sighed.

"You will not survive where Kellie is. I can help protect you, for so long, but after that, you must either return to the waves, or here, and hope Kellie can save herself." Kierra flinched. The waves, where she belonged, or here, where she was no longer an outcast of gods.

"How long?" Kierra finally asked quietly, with her head bowed. A door opened at the Master's side.

"One hour." He replied quietly. Kierra nodded, then rushed through the door.

* * *

Kellie felt the tears sting at the wounds on her cheeks, but the feeling was fare away. The lack of food had dulled everything about her, and she felt far away from anything.

Kellie no longer panicked as she saw the black creeping through her field of vision. On the contrary, she giggled.

"Oh no, the black clouds have come to gobble me up!" She giggled insanely.

But, her giggling fit didn't last long, for the faint picture of her husband, her brother, they kept floating back to her.

Kellie scowled, although blind. She vaguely wanted someone to come and save her, but she quickly pushed the thought away. She could save herself.

_Now I will tell you what I've done for you _

_50 thousand tears I've cried_

_Screaming, Deceiving and Bleeding for you_

_And you still won't hear me_

_(I'm going under)_

_Don't want your hand this time I'll save myself_

_Maybe I'll wake up for once_

_Not tormented daily by you_

_Just when I thought I reached the bottom_

_I'm dying again_

_I'm going under_

_Drowning in you_

_I'm falling forever_

_I've got to break through_

_I'm going under_

_Blurring and Stirring the truth and the lies_

_So I don't know what's real and what's not_

_Always confusing the thoughts in my head_

_So I can't trust myself anymore_

_I'm dying again_

I'm going under 

_Drowning in you_

_I'm falling forever_

_I've got to break through_

_I'm going under_

_So go on and scream_

_Scream at me I'm so far away_

_I won't be broken again_

_I've got to breathe again I can't keep going under_

Kellie felt cold, lost, and blind. Her loneliness stung bitterly.

* * *

The sound of feet pounding, ragged breaths, and the sight of a blue and green blur in the forest flashed by in minutes.

Kierra ran as fast as her will allowed. She had only one hour to bring her friend back, before her time was up, and she would have to return to the Master.

Her head flashed all around her, trying to find the cottage where a dying Kellie lay.

* * *

The Master of the Worlds stared intensely at the window, showing the Water goddess run through a forest, the domain of an Earth god.

"Hurry Kierra, 40 minutes left…" The Master pleaded.

* * *

Kierra ran through the door, and nearly screamed at the sight of Kellie, lying against the wall, dying.

_She looks worse in person._

Kierra thought sadly. She knelt beside her friend, and paid no mind to the clawing hands.

Kellie had never stopped clawing, she hated the feel of something against her back. It made her think of Zuko, where was he? Why wasn't he here?

Kellie stopped clawing for a minute. There was something there, something to grasp.

She reached out, and tried to grasp the thing that was Kierra's arm. But it was like water, very slick, but not ungraspable. But it had more characteristics of water than it did of flesh.

Kierra sighed, Kellie's eyes had a glaze over them, she was… blind?

Kellie's hand followed Kierra's arm to her shoulder, then to her face. Kierra sighed, this must have been what Helen Keller's nanny felt like.

Kellie tried to grasp Kierra's cheek, but her hand began to slide. But Kierra caught it before it fell back to Kellie's side.

Kierra felt the tears build up in her eyes, would this be the last she ever knew of the late Fire Lady Kellie Kelso? The feeling of her clammy hand against her cheek?

Kierra closed her eyes tight, trying to fight the tears, but they still managed to leak through.

* * *

The Master leaned in. This predicament left him distraught.

"20 minutes…"

* * *

While Kierra cried, Kellie was surrounded in her mind by a whirlwind of colors and memories.

The glaze in Kellie's eyes began to fade, and around her, she began to see colors and blurry and very vague images.

As her vision continued to return, the sharpness of the feature in front of her got clearer. It looked sorta like Kierra.

_Hmm, this is nice, the last thing I get to see is a friend… _

Kellie thought warmly, until she remembered her hand. It was pressed against cool, pale blue flesh, and, the flesh was _real_. That, or her senses were playing very good tricks on her.

"Kierra?" The Water goddess's head snapped back into attention. Kellie's eyes were wide, and, _focused._ She could _see_.

"Yes, it's me." She whispered. Then all was quiet, as the memories rushed back to Kellie, as she whispered Kierra's name, in order to help herself remember.

_Catch me as I fall _

_Say you're here and it's over now_

_Speaking to the atmosphere_

_No one's here and I fall into myself_

_This truth drives me into madness_

_I know I can stop the pain if I will it all away_

_Don't turn away_

_Don't give into the pain_

_Don't try to hide_

_Though they're screaming your name_

_Don't close your eyes_

_God knows what lies behind them_

_Don't turn out the light_

_Never sleep, never die_

_I'm frightened by what I see_

_But somehow I know there's much more to come_

_Immobilized by my fear_

_And soon to be blinded by tears_

_I can stop the pain if I will it all away_

_Don't turn away_

_Don't give into the pain_

_Don't try to hide_

_Though they're screaming your name_

_Don't close your eyes_

_God knows what lies behind them_

_Don't turn out the light_

_Never sleep, never die_

_Fallen angels at my feet_

_Whispered voices at my ear_

_Death before my eyes_

_Lying next to me I fear_

_She beckons me I shall give in_

_Upon my shall I begin_

_Forsaking all I've fallen I rise to meet the end_

Finally, Kellie stopped repeating Kierra's name, and looked up at her old friend's eyes.

"I remember, everything, old friend." She whispered finally. The Water goddess smiled warmly.

"I'm glad." Suddenly, a voice whispered in Kierra's ear.

"_Time's up, return here, now!"_ Kierra's sea eyes widened.

_"No, please, she needs me a little longer!" _

"_I'm sorry, there's nothing I can do! Return!"_

Kierra suddenly felt dead and dry. Water, she needed water so badly…

Then, she willed herself to return to the Master of the Worlds, and was gone.

* * *

The Master of the Worlds watched sadly as Kierra returned to his hallway, beating upon the floor, crying and screaming.

* * *

Kellie blinked, and stared at the spot where Kierra had been a moment before. Her hand was still in the air, exactly where the Water goddess's cheek had been a moment before.

Her eyes widened, and then, she suddenly began to beat upon the earthen floor.

* * *

Aaron sighed as he walked along Basin Street. He stopped at the bookstore and peered in the window. There was a book by Alice Hoffman sitting in the window on display.

_Kellie liked her books._

Aaron thought sadly. He turned away from the window, and continued his walk home.

* * *

Tears streamed, unchecked, down Kellie's cheeks. Kierra had just been in front of her a moment before! Now she was gone!

Suddenly, Kellie found her balance, and stood up. She walked outside, and next to her cottage, she saw a pool of water.

She kneeled next to it, and looked upon the water. It was crystal clear, although you could only see a few feet down. And it was smooth, her breath didn't disturb the surface.

Very carefully, Kellie lowered her lips to the surface of the water, and lapped up a drink. It felt wonderful in her dry throat.

Kellie sat up after drinking her fill. She continued to stare into the water, and at her reflection. In her reflection, she saw a very filthy girl in torn Fire Nation clothes, dirt and blood smudged across her face, and her hair tangled beyond compare.

This wasn't Kellie, wasn't Kelso,

It was someone else.

A someone.

Kellie lowered her hands to the water, and when the water met her skin, she pulled away. The water stung, it was so cold. Then, she lowered her hands to the water again, and at first it stung, then it felt nice and warm. Such were the dangers of hypothermia.

Giggling, Kellie began to push her arms into the water as well.

* * *

Aaron looked up, and saw he was no longer on Basin Street, but in a neon blue hallway. He remembered this place, but after seeing Mary's therapist, decided it was just a dream.

In front of him, stood a man in a robe, the Master of the Worlds, and lo! Who was this? A most beautiful girl, pale blue skin, did she have hypothermia? Green legs, with webbed toes? Her hair was purple, that must have been a lot of hair dye, and her eyes, they were gorgeous, they were blue and green, colors of the sea, always swirling, and always beautiful.

"Stop goggling, Aaron, you already have a wife." The strange woman said calmly, and rather harshly.

"H-how do you know I have a wife?" Aaron stuttered. Kierra began to examine the hall in which she stood.

"The same way I know you abandoned your sister for your wife, your past for your future, and the ones who really matter for the ones who couldn't matter less." The Water goddess spat.

"That girl wasn't my sister." Aaron hissed. Kierra's eyes flashed, and in the Avatar world, storms began to rage. Kierra ran up to Aaron, and picked him up by the scruff of the neck with in-human strength.

"She is, and soon be, _was_, your sister!" Aaron raised an eyebrow.

"Was?" Kierra nodded.

"Because of you, and the new Fire Lady, Kellie's about to commit suicide, so go save your sister, Aaron!" Kierra yelled.

She set Aaron down, and he ran straight into the Avatar world, hoping it was his way home.

But, unluckily, it was not Ephrata. It was a forest, and he was in some sort of clearing. Ahead, there was a run-down cottage and a girl leaning into a pool.

_Hmm, that's odd,_

Aaron thought.

_She looks sorta like… _

His gray eyes grew wide.

_Kellie, when we played in the mud. Oh man, that girl _is _my sister!_

He rushed forward, but it was too late, Kellie had already gone, head first, into the pool.

* * *

Aaron looked into the dark water. He should see his sister, but she was sinking fast, out of his sight._What kind of pond is this? _

Aaron thought bitterly. Until it hit him. This was no pool…

It was a well.

Aaron ripped his shirt off, and dove into the well, kicking harder than humanly possibly, searching for his sister's ankle.

He saw it, down there! But, he couldn't see any air bubbles coming up, from her mouth.

_NO! _

She couldn't have stopped breathing, she couldn't have died!

Ignoring the fact he needed to surface for air, Aaron swam down just a little more, grabbed his sister's ankle, and went up to the surface.

His lungs were screaming for air, he wasn't going to make it, they would both die, and they would die together, if in a well…

And then, his head broke through the surface, and he scrambled onto the grass, and carefully laid his sister upon it. He pumped the water out of her lungs, and then picked up the frail girl in his arms.

Her eyes opened wearily, and Aaron could have jumped for joy at seeing her green eyes once more. His sister was alive!

"Aaron," Kellie whispered quietly. Aaron looked upon his little sister lovingly.

"It's me." He replied quietly.

_How can you see into my eyes _

_Like open doors_

_Dealing you down into my core_

_Where I've become so numb_

_Without a soul_

_My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold_

_Until you find it and lead it back home_

_Wake me up._

_Wake me up inside._

_I can't wake up._

_Wake me up inside._

_Save me._

_Call my name and save me from the dark_

_Wake me up._

_Bid my blood to run._

_I can't wake up._

_Before I come undone._

_Save me._

_Save me from the nothing I've become._

_Now that I know I'm without_

_You can't just leave me_

_Breathe into me and make me real_

_Bring me to life_

_Bring me to life_

_I've been living a lie_

_There's nothing inside_

_Bring me to life_

_Frozen inside without your touch,_

_Without your love, darling_

_Only you are the life among the dead_

_All of this sight_

_I can't believe I couldn't see_

_Kept in the dark_

_But you were there in front of me_

_I've been sleeping 1000 years it seems_

_I've got to open my eyes to everything_

_Without a thought_

_Without a voice_

_Without a soul_

_Don't let me die here_

_There must be something wrong_

_Bring me to life_

_Bring me to life_

_I've been living a lie_

_There's nothing inside_

_Bring me to life_

Kellie, with much effort, smiled warmly into her brother's eyes, and raised one hand to cup her brother's cheek. It felt warm, she liked how warm it felt, it reminded her of Zuko and firebenders, and that was such a nice thing to think of.

"Aaron, my brother, good bye, I know you have forgotten me, but I have never forgotten you. And please, never forget me again. Good bye, Aaron, I shall be looking for you in Heaven." And with that, Kellie closed her eyes, and was no more.

Aaron began to shake compulsively, and let out a despair filled scream. Aaron fell to his knees, his sister still in his arms, his tears fell onto Kellie's cheeks harmlessly. The late Fire Lady Kellie Kelso, the Goddess of Healing.

His sister was dead.

* * *

**(sniffle) so sad. **

**The songs I used r called(in order of use): Going Under, Whisper, and Bring Me To Life, and r owned by Evannescence. thanks, lopchop, 4 reccomending these songs.**

**I just saw the 4th Harry Potter movie, it wuz good, but it left out a third 2 half of the book! And I liked Krum… lol.**

**Wait till lopchop reads this… **

**HAPPY THANKSGIVING **

INSANITY AT ITS FINEST  
LONG LIVE THE HIPPIES!

Zukoscute2


	10. 9 Alive

**DISCLAIMER: don't own AVATAR.**

**Kk, every1 (except lopchop) was super sad about Kellie dying. Lopchop says Kellie didn't die because of what was in the sneak peek, hehe, well, THAT INFORMATION WAS INACCURATE! KELLIE DID DIE!

* * *

**

Chapter 9: Alive

Aaron fell to his knees, his sister's body still in his arms. He started to shake as the tears fell from his eyes in torrents. They all fell onto Kellie's cheeks harmlessly.

He set his sister down on the ground gently, then looked up to the Heavens.

"GOD! HELP ME!" Was heard throughout the forest, although there was nobody around to hear it.

* * *

The Master of the Worlds and Kierra grinned first at the window, then at each other.

"Shall we?" Kierra asked, holding out her hand.

"Let's." And the Master took Kierra's hand, and they both began to sing a chant older than Time, to bring someone home.

* * *

Zuko tossed and turned in the hotel bed. And then, he was gone.

Zuko opened his eyes, and found himself in a neon blue tunnel. In front of him stood a man in an old dark blue robe, and next to him, a Water goddess. He recognized her as the one Kellie called Kierra.

"Zuko, help your brother-in-law." Kierra said.

"Why should I?" Zuko snapped.

"Because, Zuko, he needs your special skills. And if you help him, you'll find your wife." The Master explained. Zuko's golden eyes widened, and then he bowed.

"Yes, I will help." Zuko whispered solemnly. Kierra, smiled.

"Thank you, now, go!" The Mater yelled.

For a millisecond, Zuko felt as if he was being torn apart, and then, his feet hit solid ground.

* * *

Zuko looked around, he recognized this place! But his attention was quickly averted away from his surroundings to the young man huddled over a figure. Zuko heard the man quietly sobbing about the figure, and Zuko guessed that whoever the figure was, they had just died, or died some time ago, and the man had just found them.

Zuko crept quietly up behind the young man, and peered over his shoulder. The figure he had seen was a young woman, and appeared to be about 17. Her face was smudged with dirt, grime, mud, blood, and sweat, making her unrecognizable. So how did this man recognize her? Who was she, anyways? Zuko also noticed that her red hair, thanks to the sweat and water from the well, was stuck to her skin.

Zuko quietly tapped the man on the shoulder, and he whirled around. Zuko found himself staring into the harsh, and tear-filled, gray eyes of Aaron.

"What do _you _want?" Aaron asked harshly. Zuko sneered.

"I was told you need help. And I came _to _help." Aaron surveyed Zuko head to foot, then turned back to his sister.

"I'm sorry, but unless you can bring her back to life, there's nothing you can do." Zuko folded his arms over his chest.

"Actually, was this girl a firebender?" Aaron thought back, his sister had shown him some firebending tricks when he came home for the holidays.

"Yah. So what?" Zuko smiled.

"How long has she been dead?" Aaron sighed.

"About 2 minutes." Zuko's smiled got bigger.

"I can help." Aaron whirled around, and grabbed Zuko by the shoulders.

"Really? How? You can? Tell me!" Aaron demanded. Zuko brushed Aaron's hands of him.

"Only a firebender can do it, so sit back and watch." Aaron obeyed.

"Firebenders get their fire from something called a life fire. Most of the times, when they die, the fire doesn't go out. But sometimes, when purely exhausted from something like starvation, their life fire goes out. Making them cold, and it can't be reborn to the earth. But, with a very special firebending technique, the life fire can be reborn, and bring life back to the dead body, as if nothing had ever happened to the person." Aaron's eyes grew wide.

"Can you do this technique?" Zuko bit his lip.

"It takes a master firebender to do it right, and I've only just began to learn how to do this move. Everything must go in my favor, or this girl, she'll remain dead, and more." Aaron's eyes widened.

"More?" Zuko nodded gravely, his eyes never off Kellie's body.

"Yes, if one thing goes wrong, her body goes up in smoke. Literally." Aaron nodded.

"I don't care. Just bring her back." Zuko nodded. Then placed one hand on Kellie's forehead, and the other over her heart. Zuko took deep, and completely even breaths, and focused on the life fire in his chest, trying to send some of it to the girl lying at his feet.

Zuko felt the warmth of his life fire flowing from his chest, down his arms, and through each of his fingers. The heat raced through Kellie's heart and mind, kicking start to everything. The life fire in Kellie suddenly roared to life, starting everything in her back up. The blood was flowing, her chest rising and falling, her heart beating, but beating too fast.

Zuko quickly crawled away from Kellie. Her chest was rising and falling convulsively. This wasn't suppose to happen! Her mouth was acting like she was coughing, but no sound, or anything else, came out. Zuko's golden eyes widened when he saw a small dot of red spurt out of the girl's mouth. Blood.

"What's going on? Is this normal?" Aaron asked, crawling up beside Zuko. Zuko shook his head once.

"No, this isn't normal. I, this isn't in any of my books, or teachings, what's happening to her, is something totally new to firebenders." Aaron nearly screamed, then crawled over to his sister, and took her hand.

Now, you're probably wondering what was wrong with Kellie. The answer is very simple. During Kellie's two year reign as Fire Lady, she was injured several times, all assassination attempts. Kellie survived every time thanks to the fact that she was the Goddess of Healing. But the thing is, her body was so used to the way healing was preformed by the Goddess, that when Zuko brought her back her life fire, her system had to work out the old accustoms to get used to the new.

Kellie's eyes snapped opened in the middle of her seizure, and both men screamed. Neither of them had ever seen the horror of seeing only the whites of one's eyes, up until Kellie opened her eyes at that moment.

And then, it stopped. Her chest rose and fell as if she were asleep, which she was. Her heart was beating at a normal pace, and when she blinked, both men found green eyes staring at them.

"Kellie!" Aaron yelled, and hugged his sister tightly. While Zuko stared in shock. Had he, just revived his wife from death? Had his wife been dead? What if the two people in the blue tunnel hadn't sent him? Would Kellie still be alive? Would-

But Zuko's question were silenced when he saw Kellie, snug and safe, and now very much asleep, in her brother's arms.

All that mattered now, was that Kellie was alive.

* * *

**I'm liking this chapter. next chapter, we pay a visit 2 Rymeku! **

**INSANITY AT ITS FINEST  
LONG LIVE THE HIPPIES! **

Zukoscute2


	11. 10 Mother

**DISCLAIMER: don't own AVATAR.**

**My favorite chapter yet! "There ain't no cure for the summer time blues" whoops, lyrics from a song I like. (Summertime Blues by: The Who)

* * *

**

Chapter 10: Mother

Rymeku sat in his great Uncle's personal library, searching through every book, scroll, and anything else that held text, for a clue to his heritage. After seeing the former Fire Lady in front of him, Rymeku had felt extremely unsure of who he was anymore.

"Mommy, why don't I look like you? All the other boys look like their mommies." A young Maiku, now Rymeku, asked Fire Lady Zula, whom he thought was his mother. Which was a lie.

_Zula looked down at her nephew, whom she called her son, with a deceiving smile. _

"_Prince Rymeku, you take after your father." Zula said surely. Rymeku tilted his head._

"_Then why haven't I seen my daddy?" Zula's gaze darkened._

"_Your father was executed for treason to the Fire Nation." Rymeku looked away._

"_Oh." Zula tried to bring a smile to her face, but it looked rather grim._

"_Come now, it's time for your lessons." Rymeku took his 'mother's hand._

"_Yes mommy."_

Rymeku did not believe Zula anymore. Green eyes belonged to the Earth Kingdom people, while he did have the hair and skin of Fire Nation, his eyes did not belong. Somewhere along the line, Rymeku's 'mother' was lying.

Rymeku was pouring into book after book, opening scroll after scroll, trying to figure out the truth. But the truth is so easy to look for, when you know what it is you're looking for.

He placed his chin in his hand, and took a steadying breath, three days of no sleep of food, and Rymeku hadn't found anything. But for some reason, sitting here, in Great Uncle Iroh's study, it felt rather familiar. As if it had happened before, just not in his lifetime.

Suddenly, Rymeku came across an old doctor's record. It was about his mother!

_3rd Day of Mid-Summer_

_The Princess Zula is still ill, feeling pain in her lower abdomen. Something could be wrong with her womb._

_4th Day of Mid-Summer_

_There is indeed something wrong with Princess Zula's womb. Fire Lady Kellie says it's called cancer. She says there is a cure, but refuses to tell me and the other physicians._

The next few entries were mainly the same thing. Saying of how Zula felt pain, and Kellie refused to give the cure for the cancer. Until, lo! Here it was!

_15th Day of Mid-Summer_

_Fire Lady Kellie has finally told me and the physicians the cure! But it is ill news to hear. She says the only way to cure the cancer in Princess Zula's womb is to remove the womb itself. If not, the results could be fatal._

The next few entries told of the doctors preparing for the operation.

_20th Day of Mid-Summer_

_The operation was a success. The Princess Zula's womb is removed, and she shall be fine. Though there will be no Princes of Princesses coming from her body. It shall be only from Fire Lady Kellie and Fire Lord Zuko that there will be heirs._

Rymeku closed the journal, and replaced the lock on it. He stared at the front cover of the doctor's journal for five minutes. It was impossible, untrue! He had to be Fire Lady Zula's child! And yet, this was a doctor's journal, and no doctor would dare lie, the punishment was execution, no matter what Nation. So, he was… Kellie's child.

But how come there were no family trees telling of who he truly was? Why did all the family trees say he was Zula's child?

_Because she knew this would happen. You would eventually begin to doubt her, so she destroyed the evidence, but forgot one journal…_

Rymeku sighed. But, there had to still be some followers of the former Fire Lady, and if there were, they would be trying to preserve everything they could of her and her husband's reign, wouldn't they?

* * *

"No, Prince Rymeku, I do not support the Fire Lady Kellie." The guard said solemnly. Rymeku nodded.

"Thank you." But before Rymeku walked away, the guard asked him a question.

"Why do you want to know?" Rymeku answered from over his shoulder.

"My mother has caught wind that there might be rebels working as guards to gain information. My mother has ordered me to snoop them out."

"Oh, yes sir. Sorry if I upset you, sir." Rymeku walked down the stone laid hall, without answering.

_No, not really.

* * *

_

It went on like this, every guard swearing to Agni, the Great Fire God, that they did not support the former Fire Lady. Until, after hours of questioning, Rymeku had found a shred of light in the darkness of his world.

"Do you support the former Fire Lady Kellie Kelso?" Rymeku asked for the thousandth time that day. The guard looked around. It was just him and the Prince.

"Come in here, boy, and don't make a sound. And don't tell any of them supporters of Zula what I'm about to show you." The guard motioned Rymeku into a hidden room, and locked the door behind them. Rymeku noted, 'them supporters'.

"You don't know how long I've been waiting for this, boy." The guard said quickly, getting scrolls and books and journals and paintings out of cupboards and off of shelves.

"Zula's a bitch, and needs to go. I was with the set of soldiers that first arrested the Fire Lady when she came back to our world. I knew what was going to happen. The world was going to change, boy, and for the better." Rymeku nodded.

"You came down here, questioning all us guards, and them supporters of Zula are idiots, they believed those lies you fed them. But I know the truth. You are finally realizing that what Zula's been telling you all these years have been lies, haven't you, boy?" Rymeku looked surprised that the guard knew so much.

"Yes. I read in a doctor's journal that Zula had something called cancer. And she couldn't' have children." The guard nodded, and smiled that Rymeku had called the Fire Lady, Zula.

"Yah, it was when she was still a Princess. Not before she took the throne. And she would have had you after she took the throne." Rymeku nodded.

"Do you have any proof, that I'm Kellie's boy?" The guard nodded. He pulled out a scroll and opened it, revealing a family tree.

"This was made before Zula took the throne, and before she destroyed all evidence of who's child you really were." The guard pointed to Zula, there was no line below hers. Then he pointed to Zuko's line, which was connected to Kellie's. And below the lines that represented the former Fire Lord and Lady's lines, was Prince Rymeku's name. Only, it was Prince Maiku.

His true identity.

"Well, now I feel down right guilty. Kicking my own mother out of the Palace. But now, I can take my revenge on Aunt Zula, for lying to me all my life." The guard smiled.

"Yes, now for the rebelling. We would be honored for you to join us, sir." The guard and Prince Rymeku stood up, and shook hands.

"I would be honored, sir."

"Then welcome aboard, Prince Maiku."

* * *

**YAY! NOW U C Y I LUVED THIS CHAPTER!**

**2day sucked, I had 2 do humiliating exercise in front of the guys in PE, nearly collapsed later on in PE, and because we got so much snow, the bus couldn't get up the hill, so I had to walk the rest of the way home. But at least it snowed!**

**SEASON FINALE TOMORROW, NOBODY MISS IT!**

**INSANITY AT ITS FINEST  
LONG LIVE THE HIPPIES! **

Zukoscute2


	12. 11 Planning

**DISCLAIMER: don't own AVATAR.**

**Don't know what to say, so on with the story!

* * *

**

Chapter 11: Planning

"So," Prince Maiku began.

"What's first? Who'll be our hostages? When do we strike?" The guard Maiku was with chuckled.

"You're just like your grandfather. Ready for a battle. Completely opposite of your parents. Never truly wanted to fight, they did." The guard said gravely.

"We will wait." Maiku stood up.

"Wait? Wait for what?" The guard, from behind his mask, smiled.

"Your mother is gone, but she will return. Something, something in the stars, it isn't right. We must wait for the Fire Lady Kellie, she will return, and when she does, that's when we shall strike." Maiku nodded, and sat down. He looked into the black holes that served for eyes in the mask of the guard's helmet.

"May I ask what your name is, soldier?" From behind his mask, the aged soldier grinned.

"You may call me Iroh."

* * *

"K-k-Kellie?" Zuko stuttered in horror. Aaron looked up at Zuko teasingly.

"What, you couldn't recognize your own girlfriend?" (A/N: remember, Aaron doesn't know that Zuko and Kellie are married yet)

Zuko shrugged.

"Well, if she was clean, or at least wasn't so thin, she might have been recognizable." Aaron nodded.

"How did you recognize her?" Zuko asked, deduced that Aaron had already known who the girl was considering he had yelled her name.

"She looks exactly as she did when she was younger. When we would go out in the back yard and played in the mud." Zuko wrinkled his nose.

"She played in the mud?" Aaron chuckled.

"She didn't tell you?" Zuko shrugged.

"Guess not." Aaron said with a smirk.

"Is that a bad thing?" Zuko asked. Aaron shook his head.

"No, I'm just surprised. She usually tells people all about herself. I find it strange that she didn't tell you that she played in the mud." Zuko shrugged.

"Whatever." Zuko looked around.

"I'm surprised she found this place." Zuko said as he knelt down and rubbed a hand against the earth. Aaron looked at Zuko from over his shoulder.

"Why?" Zuko looked up at Aaron, then down at Kellie, who was lying, still asleep, at Aaron's knees.

"Years ago, my sister and I ran away from home, but just for a week. W had enough food to last us a month, and somehow, we got over the mountains without going through them, and found a quiet place next to an old and abandoned well. There was also a little cottage, looked as if it had been built only a few days before. My sister and I lived here for a week, then returned." Aaron cocked his head to the side.

"But what does that have to do with my sister?" Zuko fought back a scowl and a sneer.

"_This_ is my sister and my old hide out. But time has corroded it." Zuko walked over to the cottage, and rubbed the walls with one hand. Aaron almost gaped.

"And if I'm right, all of our food should be right-" Zuko paused as he dug his fingers into the earth in a corner of the cottage, and pulled it up, revealing a box full of dried fruits and meats, and a bottle full of clear water.

"Here." Aaron crawled over to the box, he first looked at the box, then to Zuko. He quickly took a piece of jerky, and began to munch on it. Zuko took a swig of water.

"What about Kellie?" Aaron nodded at his sister.

"What about me?" Aaron and Zuko whirled around to see Kellie sitting up, and rubbing her head.

"And once again, I ask, what about me?" Aaron and Zuko looked to each other, smiled, and nodded.

"Nothing." Just then, Kellie noticed the box full of food.

"There was food here? How come I didn't know, Zuko! You never told me there was food here!" Aaron raised an eyebrow at the Fire Lord.

"You took her here before?" Zuko nodded.

"We were going on a hike, and stopped here, but, the next day, we ended up with you." Zuko said calmly to Aaron. He nodded.

"Makes sense, I guess." Aaron shrugged.

"But now, I want out of this forest, I want to go back to the Palace." Kellie coughed, and looked into the well. Aaron and Zuko ignored her, until her voice, meek and soft, spoke up.

"I think you'd rather stay beyond the world, than go back to the Palace." She said so quietly, it was basically a whisper. Zuko looked at his wife.

"How come?" Kellie sighed.

"Zuko, it's been 13 years, and Zula, she's, the," Kellie closed her eyes, and bit back a big lump in her throat.

"Fire Lady." She said so quietly, but Zuko heard it. Yells of rage were heard for miles, and a raging inferno could be seen for even more miles.

* * *

The messenger looked at the bright red in the sky, confused. But either way, he blew the horn.

Miles away, Zula heard.

* * *

"ZUKO! CUT IT OUT!" Kellie screeched. She willed her husband's flames lower and lower, she used the water to douse the flames that had hit the plant life, but her husband's rage continued. Kellie ran up to Zuko, through her arms around his neck, and didn't let go. She knew she was hurting herself, she knew she could feel the horrible heat that lay just beneath her husband's skin, but she refused to let go. Zuko only calmed down when Kellie shed a single tear of pain, and it trickled down her cheek, and onto Zuko's shoulder.

Aaron looked around in amazement as the fire immediately disappeared. But when he saw his sister hugging Zuko, his gaze darkened. Especially when he saw the slight burns on her arms from the heat that Zuko gave off.

_She needs to dump him, he's going to hurt all her life._

Aaron thought.

Kellie was wheezing. It had taken all of her to not let go of Zuko, even when he was burning hot.

Zuko picked her up, and carried her back to the cottage, where he laid her down gently. After a bit of water and some dried fruit, she was feeling a bit better.

"Zuko, I'm sorry, but, I don't know!" Kellie wailed. She honestly didn't know what to say. Zuko looked at the small fire they had just made.

"I know. But what about Maiku? What did she do with him?" Kellie bit her lip and looked away.

"Please don't get mad again." Kellie pleaded quietly. Aaron looked at Zuko hatefully.

_Sounds like he's abused my sister._

"I won't get mad." Zuko promised. Kellie sighed.

"She took Maiku, fed him lies, Maiku is gone, and Rymeku remains…" The former Fire Lord's eyes widened, and the fire grew ten times its size, but then the flames lowered again.

"That rotten she-Devil! If I ever see her again, I'll kill her! I'll-" Kellie quickly silenced him.

"Zuko, no one truly deserves death. I thought I told you that?" Zuko sighed, and bowed his head.

"Yes, you did tell me." Aaron smiled softly. He would have to write a letter to Paul and Brandi thanking them for all those wonderful lessons in Youth Group…

"Zuko," Kellie gently took his hand in her own, and gave it a squeeze.

"We can get Maiku back, and get you back on the throne." Zuko was about to ask why his wife why she had said 'you' instead of 'we', until he noticed his wife's eye flit back to her brother very quickly.

_Oh._

Kellie still hadn't told her brother he and her were married.

"Couldn't we sneak into this Palace thing and try to get rid of this Zula character?" Aaron asked. Kellie smiled at her brother.

"I've always wanted to fight for my life." Zuko grinned.

"I know I have," Zuko said thinking back to that incident with the earthbenders.

"Great. So how are we gonna do it?" Kellie asked, leaning on one knee, raising an eye at her husband.

"Ok, here's what we gotta do…"

* * *

**ok, I think the title of this chapter didn't fit, but I couldn't think of anything else! And I'm sry 4 the long update, but I have quite a few stories going, along with some I'm just beginning to make. (coughcoughsierracoughcoughanothercoughcoughsequel)**

**but if you like what I write, than plz, don't hesitate to read whatever meaningless stuff I write! Inner Devil: **that's a serious lol. **ME: um…**

**INSANITY AT ITS FINEST  
LONG LIVE THE HIPPIES! **

Zukoscute2


	13. 12 Travlers

DISCLAIMER: don't own AVATAR 

**Nothing to say

* * *

**

Chapter 12: Travelers

"So we all agree with the plan?" Zuko asked. Aaron and Kellie looked at each other, and nodded.

"But just so we're on the safe side, run it by us one more time?" Aaron asked. Zuko nodded.

"I doubt Zula wants us back, so we'll break in," Kellie started.

"Kellie will pose as one of the Ladies, and knock out three guards and steal their armor for us." Zuko continued.

"We sneak in, posing as guards, and kill Zula before she realizes we're even there. And Zuko," Kellie paused. Zuko looked at his wife.

"I think you should kill her. It, it goes against the 10 Commandments to murder, I just can't-" Zuko hushed her.

"I get it, Kellie." He said quietly. Kellie gave him a warm, but weak smile.

"Great, now let's pack up, and move out." Aaron said and clapped his hands.

* * *

Zuko bit his lip. Kellie had been humming for the last five minutes, and it was really getting on his nerves. And they had only been traveling for five minutes. 

"_Would you cut it out?_" Zuko asked. Kellie stopped humming, and walked ahead of Zuko.

"What's the magic word?" She asked in a singsong voice. Zuko growled, he hated it when she got like this.

"_Please._" Zuko begged. Kellie gave him a warm smile over her shoulder.

"Sure." Zuko got down on his knees, and looked toward the sky.

"_Thank you_ Agni!" He cried. Kellie giggled, and much to his annoyance, she started to sing.

_That was then this was now _

_Found my way back here somehow_

_Knew you'd have to let me go_

_Told you once I told you so_

_Take me down_

_You can hold me but you _

_Can't hold what's within_

_Pull me round_

_Push me to the limit_

_Maybe I may bend_

_But I know where I'm not going_

_I will not be broken_

_I will not be broken_

_I will not be…_

_Someone other than who I am_

_I will fight to make my stand_

_Cause what is livin' if I can't live free_

_What is freedom if I can't be me_

_Take me down_

_You can hold me but you_

_Can't hold what's within_

_Pull me round_

_Push me to the limit_

_Maybe I may bend_

_But I know where I'm not going_

_I will not be broken_

_I will not be broken_

_I will not be…_

_I won't let you near it_

_I will let my spirit fly_

_Fly_

_High_

_Oh take me down_

_  
Take me down _

_You can hold me but you_

_Can't hold what's within_

_Pull me round_

_Push me to the limit_

_Maybe I may bend_

_But I know where I'm not going_

_I will not be broken_

_I will not be broken_

_I will not be…_

Zuko sighed. That was a nice song, as much as he hate to admit it.

"I don't remember that one, Kellie, where'd you hear it?" Zuko was surprised to hear Aaron ask a question.

"On the radio. I liked the song, and asked mom about it. She said it was by Bonnie Raitt and was called I Will Not Be Broken." Aaron nodded.

"Do you know any other songs?" Zuko asked. Kellie grinned.

"You should know I have a lot of songs up my sleeves."

_Can you see the real me? _

_Can ya? Can ya?_

_I went back to the doctor _

_To get another shrink_

_I sit and tell him about my weekend_

_But he never betrays what he thinks_

_Can you see the real me, doctor? Doctor?_

_Can you see the real me, doctor?_

_Oh, doctor!_

_I went back to my mother_

_I said, "I'm crazy mom, help me!"_

_She said, "I know how ya feel son, cause it runs in the family"_

_Can you see the real me, mother? Mother?_

_Can you see the real me, mother?_

_Oh, mother!_

_Can you see, can you see the real me?_

_Can you see, can you see the real me?_

_The cracks between the paving stones_

_Like rivers of flowing veins_

_Strange people who know me_

_Looking behind every window pane_

_The girl I used to love_

_Is in this yellow house_

_Yesterday she passed me by_

_She doesn't want to know me now_

_Can you see the real me, can you? Can you?_

_Can you see the real me, can you? Can you?_

_Oh yeah!_

_I ended up with a preacher_

_Full of lies and hate_

_I seemed to scare him a little_

_So he showed me to the golden gate_

_Can you see the real me, preacher? Preacher?_

_Can you see the real me, preacher? Preacher?_

_Oh, preacher!_

_Can you see, can you see, can you see?_

_Can you see the real me, doctor?_

_Can you see the real me, mother?_

_Can you see the real me?_

"Long live The Who." Aaron sighed as Kellie finished. She punched him in the arm, and he punched back harder.

"Ow!" Kellie yelled as she rubbed her sore arm.

" Aaron, long live The Who is my line!" Kellie whined. Aaron grinned.

"Well I stole it."

"Stealer."

"Very funny."

"I know it is." Zuko was getting bored with the brother-sister talk.

"Can you sing another song, Kellie? It brings up my spirits." Kellie rolled her eyes.

"Yes, _your majesty._" She teased. But Zuko thought he heard her mutter, "I'm surprised anything brings up his spirits, he's Mr. Sourpuss."

_I heard that._

Kellie cleared her throat.

"I don't really like to sing this song." She said before she began.

_Time, it needs time _

_To win back your love again._

_I will be there, I will be there._

_Love, only love_

_Can bring back your love someday._

_I will be there, I will be there._

_Fight, babe, I'll fight_

_To win back your love again._

_I will be there, I will be there._

_Love, only love_

_Can break down the walls someday._

_I will be there, I will be there._

_If we'd go again_

_All the way from the start_

_I would try to change_

_The things that killed our love._

_Your pride has build a wall, so strong_

_That I can't get through_

_Is there really no chance_

_To start once again?_

_I'm loving you._

_Try, baby try_

_To trust in my love again_

_I will be there, I will be there_

_Love, your love_

_Just shouldn't be thrown away_

_I will be there, I will be there_

_If we'd go again_

_All the way from the start_

_I would try to change_

_The things that killed our love_

_Your pride has build a wall, so strong_

_That I can't get through_

_Is there really no chance_

_To start once again?_

_If we'd go again_

_All the way from the start_

_I would try to change_

_The things that killed our love_

_Yes I've hurt your pride, and I know_

_What you've been through_

_You should give me a chance_

_This can't be the end_

_I'm still loving you_

_I'm still loving you_

_I need your love_

_I'm still loving you_

_Still loving you, baby…_

"In honor of Aaron's hate towards the Scorpions." Kellie grinned.

"More like in honor of the People Who Can't Sing Worth Their Lives Committee." Aaron growled. Kellie laughed.

"Ok, hotshot, let's see you do better." Kellie covered her ears. Aaron glared at his sister.

"Haha."

_Back in black, I hit the sack, I've been too long, I'm glad to be back _

_Yes I'm let loose from the noose_

_That's kept me hangin' about_

_I keep a lookin' at the sky, cause it's gettin' me high_

_Forget the hearse, cause I'll never die_

_I got nine lives, cat's eyes_

_Usin' every one of them and runnin' wild_

_Cause I'm back! Yes, I'm back!_

_Well, I'm back! Yes, I'm back!_

_Well, I'm baaack, I'm baaack…_

_Well, I'm back in black!_

_Yes, I'm back in black!_

_Ow! Back in the back, I drive a Cadillac_

_Number one with a bullet, I'm a power pack_

_Yes I'm in a band with a gang,_

_They gotta catch me if they want me to hang_

_Cause I'm back on the track and I'm beatin' the flack_

_Nobody's gonna get me on another rap_

_For look at me now, I'm just a makin' my pay,_

_Don't try to push your luck, just get outta my way_

_Cause I'm back! Yes, I'm back!_

_Well, I'm back! Yes, I'm back!_

_Well, I'm baaack, I'm baaack…_

_Well, I'm back in black!_

_Yes, I'm back in black!_

_Let's go!_

_Well, I'm back! Yes, I'm back!_

_Well, I'm back! Yes, I'm back!_

_Well, I'm baaack, baaack…_

_Well, I'm back in black,_

_Yes, I'm back in black-ow!_

_Aww yeah! Let's go!_

_Keep goin'! Yeah yeah!_

_Yeah… aww yeah yeah!_

_Here we go!_

_Well, I'm baaack… (I'm back!)_

_Baaack… (Well, I'm back!)_

_Baaack…(I'm back!)_

_Baaack…(I'm back!)_

_Baaack…(I'm back!)_

_Baaack…_

_Yes, back in black,_

_Yes, I'm back in black…_

_  
Outta sight!_

Aaron took a gasp of air. Singing at that pitch, and for the whole song, it hurt his throat. Kellie laughed.

"What is so funny?" Aaron panted. Kellie smirked, and swayed from side to side as she walked. Zuko bit his lip. Seeing his wife do that was a bit of a turn on, I mean, he was 19! He was still a teenager! And teenagers have hormones!

"Oh, it's just you sing worse than I do!" Kellie laughed. Aaron scowled.

"Can you do much better?" Aaron leered. Kellie smiled.

"Course I can."

_Well, I'm baaack, baaack… _

_Well, I'm back in black,_

_Yes, I'm back in black!_

Kellie sang in a perfect alto voice, just barely scraping the soprano level.

"Show off." Aaron muttered. Kellie perked up, and whirled towards her brother.

"I sang better than you? And you admitted it? THANK YOU GOD!" Kellie yelled. Zuko laughed, and collapsed on the ground.

"I say this is a good place for camp." Zuko declared. Kellie and Aaron followed suit, and ate some of the dried fruit and meat they had taken with them.

* * *

That night, Kellie stared at the sky, before she joined her husband and brother in the realm of sleep.

* * *

**DISCLAIMERS FOR SONGS IN ORDER OF USE: i don't own** I Will Not Be Broken** it belongs to** Bonnie Raitt,** idon't own **The Real Me** it belongs to**The Who**, i don't own **Still Loving You** it belongs to **The Scorpions**, and i don't own **Back In Black** it belongs to** AC/DC.**WOO HOO! 8 PAGES LONG! THAT'S A NEW RECORD! I think! **

Inner Devil: you THINK?

**ME: Merry Christmas everyone! **

**Inner Devil/Flame/Lerolas: and a happy new year!**

**INSANITY AT ITS FINEST  
LONG LIVE THE HIPPIES! **

Zukoscute2


	14. 13 Sneaking

**DISCLAIMER: don't own AVATAR.**

**I hope everyone had a good Christmas! And for all of those of you who DON'T celebrate that, um, I hope you enjoy YOUR holidays instead!

* * *

**

Chapter 13: Sneaking

Zuko sighed. The stillness of the forest, that wretched scent of pine, and his wife's infernal _singing_ was getting on his nerves!

"KELLIE! STOP SINGING CHRISTMAS CAROLS!" Zuko looked over his shoulder to see Aaron glaring at his sister, and Kellie laughing at her brother.

"So _that's_ why her singing is so annoying." Zuko muttered. The former Fire Lord narrowly missed a blast of fire.

"I heard that." Kellie snapped teasingly.

"Good, now stop singing." Zuko replied. Kellie glanced at her brother. She grinned, and caught up to Zuko.

"Stop singing what?" She asked slyly. Zuko grunted.

"Those Christmas things." Kellie smirked.

"Yes, _your Highness._" Zuko growled. Kellie was annoying.

_Am I more than you bargained for yet _

_I've been dying to tell you anything you want to hear_

_Cause that's just who I am this week_

_Lie in the grass, next to the mausoleum_

_I'm just a notch in your bedpost_

_But you're just a line in a song_

_(A notch in your bedpost, but you're just a line in a song)_

_Drop a heart, break a name_

_We're always sleeping in, and sleeping for the wrong team_

_We're going down, down in an earlier round_

_And Sugar, we're going down swinging_

_I'll be your number one with a bullet_

_A loaded god complex, cock it and pull it_

_We're going down, down in an earlier round_

_And Sugar, we're going down swinging_

_I'll be your number one with a bullet_

_A loaded god complex, cock it and pull it_

_Is this more than you bargained for yet_

_Oh don't mind me I'm just watching you two from the closet_

_Wishing to be the friction in your jeans_

_Isn't it messed up how I'm just dying to be him_

_I'm just a notch in your bedpost_

_But you're just a line in a song_

_(Notch in your bedpost, but you're just a line in a song)_

_Drop a heart, break a name_

_We're always sleeping in, and sleeping for the wrong team_

_We're going down, down in an earlier round_

_And Sugar, we're going down swinging_

_I'll be your number one with a bullet_

_A loaded god complex, cock it and pull it_

_We're going down, down in an earlier round_

_And Sugar, we're going down swinging_

_I'll be your number one with a bullet_

_A loaded god complex, cock it and pull it_

_Down, down in an earlier round_

_And Sugar, we're going down swinging_

_I'll be your number one with a bullet_

_A loaded god complex, cock it and pull it_

_We're going down, down in an earlier round_

_And Sugar, we're going down swinging_

_I'll be your number one with a bullet_

_A loaded god complex, cock it and pull it_

_We're going down, down (down, down)_

_Down, down, (down, down)_

_We're going down, down, (down, down)_

_A loaded god complex, cock it and pull it_

_We're going down, down in an earlier round_

_And Sugar, we're going down swinging_

_I'll be your number one with a bullet_

_A loaded god complex, cock it and pull it_

"Good lord, Kellie, you ruined the song!" Aaron wailed. Kellie grinned.

"You mean to tell me they still play that song on the radio, even after all these years?" Aaron smirked.

"It's just like the Rolling Stones." Kellie sighed.

"I miss the old music." She said dreamily. Zuko raised his eyebrow.

"What about our music?" Kellie just stared at Zuko.

"Your music sounds like a dying duck trying to play 'Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star' on the recorder." Aaron couldn't help but snicker.

"What's so funny?" Zuko snapped. Kellie grinned.

"Buuuuurrrrn…." Kellie said, getting in Zuko's face.

_Farewell to your bricks and mortars,_

_Farewell to your dirty lies_

_Farewell to your gangers and your gangplanks_

_To Hell with your overtime_

_For the good shake rag a muffin;_

_She's lying at the cave_

_For the take a bath_

_With a shovel on his back_

_To the shores of Botany Bay_

Aaron laughed.

"You still remember that song?" Kellie smirked at her brother.

"That's the only part of the song I _can _remember." Aaron shrugged. Zuko scowled, why was he being left out?

"What about me?" He whined. Kellie looked up at him.

"What about you?" She asked. Zuko grinned.

"You're forgetting that I'm here." Kellie placed a light kiss on Zuko's cheek.

"And now I haven't." Aaron huffed.

* * *

Kierra watched enviously as the three travelers made their way to Souzen. The Master watched humorously.

"Jealous?" He asked coyly. Kierra glared at him from over her shoulder.

"I'll take that as a yes."

* * *

"Kellie, do you remember any other songs from back home?" Kellie looked at her brother.

"A couple." Aaron's gray eyes pleaded at her.

"Sing them for me?" Kellie nodded.

_The sun shines _

_And people forget_

_The spray flies as the speedboat glides_

_And people forget_

_Forget they're hiding_

_The girls smile_

_And people forget_

_The snow packs as the skier tracks_

_And people forget_

_Forget they're hiding._

_Behind an eminence front_

_Eminence front-it's put on_

_Come on join the party_

_Dressed to kill_

_Won't you come on and join the party_

_Dressed to kill_

_The drinks flow_

_And people forget_

_That big wheel spins, the hair thins _

_And people forget_

_Forget they're hiding_

_The news slows_

_And people forget_

_The shares crash, hopes are dash_

_And people forget_

_Forget they're hiding_

_Behind an eminence front_

_Eminence front-it's a put on_

_Come on join the party_

_Dressed to _

_Come on join the party_

_Dressed to_

_Come on join the party_

_Dressed to_

_Come on join the party_

_Dress to kill_

_Dress yourself, dressed to kill_

"Are all the songs you remember written by The Who?" Aaron asked. Kellie grinned at him.

"Not that I'm aware of."

_Don't you wanna go for a ride _

_Just keep your hands inside_

_And make the most out of life_

_Now don't you take it for granted_

_Life is like a mean machine_

_It made a mess outta me_

_It left me caught between_

_Like an angry dream I was stranded_

_And I'm steady but I'm starting to shake_

_And I don't know how much more I can take_

_This is it now_

_Everybody get down_

_This is all I can take _

_This is how a heart breaks_

_You take a hit now, you feel it break down_

_Make you stay wide awake_

_This is how a heart breaks_

_Don't you wanna go for a ride_

_Down to the other side_

_Feels so good you could cry_

_Now won't you do what I told you_

_I remember when you used to be so shy_

_Yeah, once we were fine_

_You and I why you gotta make it so hard on me_

_And I'm sorry but it's not a mistake_

_And I'm running but you're getting away_

_You're not the best thing that I knew_

_Never was never cared too much_

_For all this hanging around_

_It's just the same thing all the time_

_Never get what I want_

_Never get too close to the end of the line_

_You're just the same thing that I knew_

_Back before the time…_

_When I was only for you_

"Rob Thomas." Aaron sighed. Kellie nodded.

"Yup." Zuko spotted something, through the underbrush.

"Get down!" He hissed, and dragged Kellie and Aaron to the ground with him, and covered their mouths.

Out of her peripheral vision, Kellie saw a Fire Nation soldier walk past them. He soon disappeared. Zuko let go of her and Aaron's mouth, and sighed.

"Close one. We've reached the Palace."

* * *

Kellie, disguised as one of the Lords of the Court's daughters, walked through the garden. She bent down, and examined the fire orchids. A personal favorite of hers.

Out of the corner of her eye, Kellie noticed three guards, all the right sizes. She walked up to them.

"Hi." She said timidly. Kellie sounded just like one of those stuck up royal Daughters, she was a shy person from the start.

The guards turned towards her. And each felt a little drool at the corner of their mouths. The girl before them had shiny black hair, warm brown eyes, pale skin that looked almost white, and the most perfect figure.

Kellie forced back a grin. Most of her disguise had come out of her, Zuko's, and Aaron's packs. They had used charcoal to turn Kellie's red hair black, Aaron's contacts to change her green eyes to brown, and Kellie's skin had just paled naturally from the two years spent in the Fire Nation.

One guard finally came to his senses.

"You should run on home, young lady, it's getting late." Kellie cocked her head.

"I don't want to go home alone! It's almost dark! And all the bad people, who would just like to prey on innocent girls like me, they could hurt me the moment I step outside the Palace gates!" She wailed.

* * *

Zuko and Aaron, watching from the bushes, did not feel nervous.

"Your sister's good." Zuko whispered. Aaron nodded.

"Thanks."

* * *

"Did you hear that?" One guard asked. The others shook their heads.

"Nope, what?"

"There's something in the bushes." The first guard said, and made his way to the bush where Zuko and Aaron crouched. A second one followed. Kellie, beginning to get nervous, clutched the third guard's arm.

The two guards stood right in front of the bush. One reached out a hand to push away the branches, when a two pale hands shot out, one was erupting in fire.

The guards were dragged into the bushes. The third guard moved forward, but was stopped when Kellie sent a high kick at his head. He fell to the ground unconscious.

About five minutes later, after a lot of rustling and yells, Zuko and Aaron stepped out, wearing Fire Nation armor. While Kellie just stood there, holding her guard's armor in her arms. Aaron and Zuko just stared at her.

"Well?" She asked. Aaron and Zuko looked at each other, than at her.

"Well what?" They replied.

"When are you leaving?" She asked coldly. Zuko and Aaron were confused.

"Not until you change into-" Oh. That was why she hadn't changed. Zuko and Aaron walked away. Leaving Kellie to change.

About 10 minutes later, 3 guards, one walking lamely, entered Zula's Palace.

* * *

**Woo! Two stories updated in one day! What an accomplishment!**  
Inner Devil: (rolls eyes)**  
DISCLAIMERS FOR SONGS USED(in order of use): I don't own **Sugar, We're Going Down**, it belongs to the **Fall Out Boys**, don't own **Botany Bay**, that belongs to, hmm, I don't know who that belongs to, just not me, don't own **Eminence Front**, it belongs to **The Who**, and I don't own **This Is How A Heart Breaks**, it belongs to **Rob Thomas

**R&R please, and HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**INSANITY AT ITS FINEST  
LONG LIVE THE HIPPIES! **

Zukoscute2


	15. 14 Hiding

**DISCLAIMER: don't own AVATAR.**

**Sry for long wait, very busy right now… damn book reports.

* * *

**

Chapter 14: Hiding

Kellie glared at her brother from behind her mask. He was walking horribly, and would blow their cover!

Suddenly, 3 real guards walked up from around a corner, and stared at Aaron. Kellie nearly swore in frustration.

_DAMN!_

"What's wrong with him?" One guard asked gruffly, nodding at Aaron. Kellie nudged Zuko a little. He looked down at her, and saw her blink three times with her left eye, then once with her right eye. He quickly deciphered her coded message.

_Bad leg._

"The idiot didn't watch where he was going, and sprained his ankle a bit on a loose rock." The real guards snickered, and Aaron bit back a growl.

"Poor baby, did you hurt yourself?" One guard mock cooed. Another guard noticed how quiet Kellie was.

"And what's wrong with him?" He asked, nodding at her. Kellie nearly screamed.

_I'M NOT A GUY!_

Kellie blinked once with each eye to Zuko.

_Sore throat._

"He has a very sore throat, can barely even whisper." The guards all shook their heads.

"Zula should be providing better care for her soldiers." Kellie grinned.

_She should._

"Well, carry on." Kellie, Zuko, and Aaron saluted to the other guards, and continued to the guard barracks.

* * *

Kellie stared at the window in the barracks to the emotionless moon. She missed her family, she missed her old life, she missed everything… 

"Kellie? Kellie, are you awake?" Kellie turned over in her cot to face her brother.

"Yah?" Aaron bit his lip.

"Please, I can't sleep, sing me something that mom used to sing." Kellie nodded solemnly, feeling the tears brim in her eyes as she began to sing quietly.

_Goodbye, let our hearts, call it a day _

_But before you, walk away_

_I sincerely, want to say_

_I wish you bluebirds, in the spring_

_A gentle heartful, song to sing_

_But more than this,_

_I wish you love _

Kellie couldn't remember all the words, for it had been years since her mom had lost sang to her, but it did its purpose, Aaron was fast asleep, but just so Aaron's dreams were pleasant, she continued on for another verse.

_And in July, a lemonade,_

_To keep you cool, in some, leafy shade_

_But more than this,_

_I wish you this,_

_I wish you love_

"Kellie?" Kellie saw Zuko was awake.

"You want a lullaby?" Zuko nodded quickly, afraid anyone might see he was asking for something most royal children didn't get. Kellie agreed, and sang something that foretold what was coming.

_Summer has come and passed _

_The innocent can never last_

_Wake me up when September ends_

_Like my fathers come to pass_

_Seven years has gone so fast_

_Wake me up when September ends_

_Here comes the rain again_

_Falling from the stars_

_Drenched in my pain again_

_Becoming who we are_

_As my memory rests_

_But never forgets what I lost_

_Wake me up when September ends_

_Summer has come and passed_

_The innocent can never last_

_Wake me up when September ends_

_Ring out the bells again_

_Like we did when spring began_

_Wake me up when September ends_

_Here comes the rain again_

_Falling from the stars_

_Drenched in my pain again_

_Becoming who we are_

_As my memory rests_

_But never forgets what I lost_

_Wake me up when September ends_

_Summer has come and passed_

_The innocent can never last_

_Wake me up when September ends_

_Like my father's come to pass_

_Twenty years has gone so fast_

_Wake me up when September ends_

_Wake me up when September ends_

_Wake me up when September ends_

Kellie sighed, seeing her husband fast asleep, gave him and her brother a kiss on the cheek goodnight, before she crawled into her cot, dreams haunted by the deed that would be done tomorrow.

But in his sleep, Aaron's dreams were disturbed by Zuko's lullaby.

_Aaron blinked. What had happened? Where was he? Where was Kellie? Where was Zuko?_

_All questions were answered when the blackness that had surrounded him lifted, and he found himself back at the pool, playing with his sister like when she had been five, and him 9._

_He gave her piggy back rides through the water, and Kellie giggled like the child she was. Aaron warned his sister as he was about to go under the surface, and Kellie held her breath. Once again, she came sputtering to the surface._

_Their haven was intruded upon when Zuko began to walk into the pool, steam curling around his limbs. The Prince held his hand out to Kellie._

"_Come, Kellie, summer is over. No more fun. We, you, have a job to do." The five year old Kellie slapped Zuko's hand away._

"_More fun! More fun!" Kellie yelled in protest. Aaron, suddenly 16, walked in front of his sister. The young Kellie looked up at both young men in bewilderment._

"_You can't take her away. She belongs here, with her family." Zuko glared at him. _

"_Yah, well, her family gave up on her a while ago." Aaron looked down, and realized he was 25 again. Zuko walked past Aaron, and toward the little Kellie. She held her arms out to him, as if he were her father. Zuko picked her up, and began to walk away._

_As Zuko bore her away, Kellie waved at Aaron._

"_Bye bye, Onion!" Kellie called, unable to say Aaron. Aaron felt his heart break. _

"_See you soon!" She called. Aaron ran after her, but couldn't catch up._

Zuko and Kellie were gone.

"_Aaron." His sister was somewhere, he heard her voice._

"_Aaron." Where was she? He tried to call her name, but nothing came out._

"_Aaron." WHERE WAS SHE?_

"AARON!" Aaron snapped out of his dream, and he saw Zuko and Kellie standing over him.

"It's about time you woke up." Kellie said, and walked off. Aaron sat up, and looked over at Zuko.

"What happened?" He asked. Zuko shrugged.

"It looked like you were having a seizure." Zuko said casually. Kellie reappeared, wearing her armor, her helmet tucked under one arm.

* * *

"Careful, you moron! You'll hurt yourself!" 

"Would you shut up? I'm fine!"

"No you aren't! Zuko, back me up! Zuko? Zuko? Zuko!" Kellie looked around the garden frantically, and breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Zuko come walking up the path.

"There you are! Where were you?" Zuko bit his lip behind his helmet.

"Making my rounds." Kellie put her hands on her hips.

"You could have at least told us where you were going!" Kellie snapped. Aaron cut in.

"Kellie, do regular guards tell each other where they're going? They all know their places, they don't need to worry about each other unless they're guarding something!"

"And we're guarding our lives!"

"Zula doesn't know that!"

"Shut up, you idiots! There are civilians here who could hear us!" Zuko hissed. Kellie growled. She was the silent one, Aaron was the new recruit with a slight sprain in his ankle, and Zuko was the experienced soldier who had served in the last war, which was true, to a certain extent. They had made up alibis to protect themselves.

* * *

"Rymeku, what do you think of those three guards down in the garden?" Maiku nearly growled when his aunt used the name she had given him after his mother disappeared. But never-the-less, Maiku walked over to the balcony, and looked into the garden. There were three guards, arguing, one walked with a limp, one didn't speak at all, by the way he moved his arms, and the third seemed to be bossing the other two around. Maiku's eyes widened when the guard who appeared to be silent used a dirty sign with his hand. 

_There's something about those three, something, that seems familiar. I'll tell Iroh about this._

"Well?" Maiku was broken out of his trance when his aunt spoke.

"They seem high quality. Except for the one with the limp." Zula agreed with suspicious eyes on the guards.

"Yes, something about the one who limps seems out of place."

* * *

**Hmm, I wuz planning to make this longer, but decided against it. Hope you liked it anyways. how come no1 has noticed the part about 'Iroh'?  
DISCLAIMER: i don't own **Wake Me Up When September Ends**, it belongs to **Green Day**. and that first song, it belongs to my mom. i think. ;)**

**INSANITY AT ITS FINEST  
LONG LIVE THE HIPPIES!**

**Zukoscute2**


	16. HIATUS

**Hello all my wonderful readers,**

**I'm going on HIATUS. I've lost my motivation for writing, and I need a break so I can find it, or another motivation. **

**All my stories have this message, so if you read** The Girl in Fire Nation Clothes, Old As Eternity, The Forgotten Sibling, Grasping A Dream, **or **Loves Forgotten**, please, don't spend your time reading this message over and over again, I don't want to waste up your time. **

**I hope to see you all again in a few months! Or maybe even sooner than that! **

'She walked away,  
Couldn't say, why she was leaving'  
The BarlowGirls, _She Walked Away_

**INSANITY AT ITS FINEST  
LONG LIVE THE HIPPIES! **

Zukoscute2


	17. 15 Prepare

**DISLCAIMER: don't own AVATAR.**

**Semi-religious chapter. that is all I have to say about this chapter.

* * *

**

Chapter 15: Prepare

"Come on, you have to be able to hear us. Say something! Anything! Just let us know you're alive, handsome!" Some of the daughters of men of the Court pleaded at Kellie. Her eye twitched severely. It took everything she had not to shake, or to burn the girls to a crisp.

_Lesbians. THEY'RE LESBIANS!_

_No they're not! They think you're a guy!_

_Oooh… It's Tagged all over again._

Aaron, over at another part of the garden, snickered at his sister. Now, he knew that this was bad, he shouldn't laugh, or snicker, at his sister, he didn't have a _reason _to laugh at her, but he couldn't help it.

Kellie's eyes revolved over to her brother. She saw him snicker, and she growled.

"Oh, you can talk!" One of the girls squealed. Kellie stared horrified at all the thirteen year olds, with wide eyes. Two of the girls latched onto her arms, just as Kellie had seen them do, when she had still been in power. Kellie looked over at Zuko pleadingly.

_GET THEM OFF ME! GET THEM OFF ME! LESBIANS ARE ATTATCHED TO MY ARMS!_

Zuko sighed, Kellie always got the worst of things. Zuko walked forward, and tapped one of the young girls swooning over Kellie, whom they thought was a man in uniform, and the young girl turned to face him.

"He can't talk, ladies, and he doesn't hear too well, either." All the girls looked disappointed, until one of them called a group meeting. Kellie fought back a snicker. She had seen girls huddle up like this before, she knew what Zuko's fate would be…

After the girls had had their meeting, they all turned to face Zuko with wide smiles, and a hint of mischievousness glinting in their eyes. Zuko gulped.

The girls attached themselves to Zuko's limbs, and began to swoon over him. Kellie just grinned.

Zuko looked over at Aaron, and through his mask, Zuko saw that Aaron was grinning too. He growled threateningly.

Kellie sighed, and pulled Zuko away, much to the girls' disappointment. Kellie grabbed Aaron by the arm as well, and dragged him away.

Their shift was over.

* * *

"Ow! Not so tight!"

"It _has _to be tight if its going to heal! Besides, I ain't exactly a doctor, now am I?" Kellie snapped. Zuko growled. On their way back to the barracks, Zuko had tripped on something, (what it was, I do not know) and sprained his ankle slightly.

"There. That ought to do it." Kellie declared, having finished wrapping Zuko's ankle. Zuko suddenly grinned. Kellie had learned long ago, when Zuko smiles, something bad's going to happen…

"Can you kiss it to make it feel better?" Zuko asked with a childish tone. Aaron glared at the former Fire Lord and bit back a growl. Kellie simply laughed.

"There is _no way_ I'm gonna kiss your sorry feet!" Zuko frowned, and Kellie laughed harder.

"Not even if I beg?" Zuko asked, trying to look as innocent as possible. Kellie smiled.

"Not even if you beg." Zuko huffed, folded his arms across his chest, and looked away from the brother and sister in front of him. Kellie giggled crazily.

"Why are you laughing?" Zuko snapped.

"Y-Y-You!" Kellie gasped in between laughs/giggles.

"What about me?" Zuko asked suspiciously.

"You are acting like a child!" Zuko sighed, and just lounged back on his cot.

* * *

Maiku walked quickly back from his meeting with the rebels, and most importantly, Iroh. Iroh said he didn't know when Kellie would come back, so they all had to keep their eyes open.

The Prince paused when he heard a girl speak from inside the barracks.

"There is _no way_ I'm gonna kiss your sorry feet!" The Prince looked inside the doorway that led into the barracks, and held back a gasp. His mother was sitting on a stool, staring mischievously at a man, and there was a man behind the former Fire Lady, but the man, lying on the cot…

Oh dear Agni.

His father! His _father_! The one whom Zula had said had gone beyond the edge of the world, and was living in the hidden land beyond its borders with his wife! The Fire Lady Kellie and Fire Lord Zuko were living in the barracks! They were here! He had to tell Iroh! The rebellion needed to start!

But before any of these thoughts came to his mind, Maiku felt the incredibly strong urge to go up to his mother and father and hug them tightly, and ask why they had never been there during his childhood, he had so many questions to ask.

But who was the second man? He held no resemblance to his mother, or his father. He had short, dark brown hair, a clean-shaven face, and lightly tanned skin. Maiku dismissed the third person as just a regular guard, and continued walking.

His parents would find out soon enough.

* * *

"Kellie, Zuko is in no condition to pull this off." The red head looked up at her brother.

"No condition to pull off what?" Aaron stared down at Zuko's bandaged ankle.

"You know." He said. Kellie looked from Aaron, to Zuko's ankle.

Oh.

"Well then, Aaron, who? Who will get rid of Zula?" Kellie asked sharply.

"I'll-" Kellie quickly cut off her brother before he finished his sentence.

"No, Aaron. You can't, you _won't_ kill Zula. I'll do it." Aaron looked up at his sister, bewildered. His sister was so kind, how could she be able to kill anyone?

"Aaron, all my life, you've been close to God, you're bound to go to heaven, I have a slim chance of going, I'll do it." Aaron grabbed his sister by the shoulders.

"What are you talking about?"

"Aaron, I'm not saying I'm going to die, but someday, I will. At that time, I'll be judged for all the things I've done in my life, and it will be decided if I continue on to heaven, or am forced to go to hell. I want you to have a good chance of making it, so I'll get rid of her." Kellie finished. Aaron shook his head.

"Kellie, you're a wonderful, kind young woman." Kellie looked down, feeling tears prick at her eyes.

_I wish I could believe that._

"Aaron, please, I'm doing this for you." The young man looked down at his little sister sorrowfully. He just… He couldn't lose her again…

"Fine." Aaron sighed. Kellie squealed quietly, and hugged her brother quickly.

Aaron didn't return the embrace.

* * *

Kierra looked at the Master.

"What happens now?" The Master sighed from behind his hood.

"Just watch." He would miss the former Lady.

* * *

Kellie sat calmly on her cot. To Maiku, it looked as if his mother was sleeping.

"What brings you to the barracks, Maiku?" The Prince gasped.

"How did you-"

"Did no one ever tell you that when a firebender meditates, their senses are heightened? I heard you before you even rounded the corner." Maiku felt embarrassed. It was true, his trainers of old had told him that, but he forgot.

"When does the rebellion start?" Maiku asked quickly. The former Fire Lady opened one eye, and it revolved and fixed itself on Maiku's.

"Tonight, at the feast." Maiku nodded. Tonight they would be celebrating the birthday of an Admiral's daughter. It was so stupid. They held feasts for the most pointless things.

"I'll go tell Iroh." As Maiku began to walk away, he felt his mother grip his upper arm harshly.

"_Iroh?_" Kellie hissed. Maiku saw her green eyes were staring at him. He had expected anger, hatred, but what the Prince saw stupefied him.

The former Lady's were filled with grief, regret, and hope. Hope for a lost loved one.

"What does he look like?" Kellie asked eagerly. Maiku didn't reply.

"What does he look like?" She asked again. He remained quiet.

"_What does he look like?"_ Kellie begged. Her eyes filled with tears, and she clutched her son's hand tightly.

Maiku watched with horror as his mother broke down, begging him to tell her what Iroh looked like. Why did it matter to her so much?

"He's old. Sorta fat. I've never really seen his face. But he sounds really wise, sometimes speaks in proverbs." The former Lady looked up at her son gratefully, and Maiku smiled weakly at her.

"He's, he's alive?" Kellie whispered. Maiku nodded.

"Why wouldn't he?" The girl looked down.

"Just tell Iroh to have the rebels ready to fight by dessert." Maiku nodded, and walked out of the barracks.

Kellie laid back on her cot, and stared at the ceiling.

_Please let it be him.

* * *

_

She stood in front of the giant vanity. Being in this suite, it was wonderful. It showed just how powerful she truly was. No one could stop her she was unbeatable.

The skintight clothing made her squirm a little, but she soon got use to it. She rolled her shoulders, and smiled evilly when she heard her shoulders crack and snap into place. She walked over to the bedside, and looked at the twin daggers. Her gaze then turned to the small bowl sitting next to the daggers.

She picked up the daggers, then dipped them into the liquid resting in the bowl. She smirked demonically as she slid the daggers into the special sheaths on the inside of her boots.

She walked around a little, making sure the leather didn't allow the liquid covering the daggers seep out, if it did, everything would fall apart. The leather worked beautifully, and she returned to the bedside.

She picked up a small bottle resting in a drawer in the bedside table, and stared at the contents in the bottle. Would she really risk this? If she did this, all that she had ever worked for was gone.

She shrugged, and ripped the cork from the bottle. If this drink lived to its name, she always had a backup plan.

She put the bottle to her lips, titled her head back, and downed the bottle's contents in one gulp.

Suddenly looking exhausted, she walked from her room.

* * *

**BWAHAHAHAH! Lopchop, do you remember this? HAHAHA!** **No one knows who the mysterious lady is, do they? **

**INSANITY AT ITS FINEST  
LONG LIVE THE HIPPIES! **

Zukoscute2


	18. 16 Sinned

**DISCLAIMER: don't own AVATAR.**

**This yet again takes a dip into religion. (I apologize for those who don't approve)

* * *

**

Chapter 16: Sinned

Kellie felt tears run down her cheeks as she walked slowly towards the dining hall. What she was doing, it was a sin, would God ever forgive her for this?

_Please forgive me God. For, everything… _

Kellie slid the helmet over her head, and entered the hall just as the main course for dinner was served.

* * *

"Here here!" One General called out as he raised his glass in a toast to honor the birthday of the Admiral's daughter.

Maiku looked around, and saw his father guarding at the door to the hall, the mystery guard at the other side of the door. His mother was nowhere to be seen. The Prince's eyes traveled around, roaming the hall until they rested on Iroh.

What about him made mom so excited?

* * *

Aaron was starting to feel an edge of panic. Where on earth was his sister?

_Calm down, she'll be here any minute._

As if on cue, another faceless soldier entered the elaborately decorated hall, guarding a door 20 yards from her royal pain, Zula.

* * *

The Fire Lady smirked, and raised her glass to her lips. She felt the alcoholic drink slide past her teeth, and down her throat.

Zula stood up, and raised her glass.

"The dessert!" Everyone else raised their glasses.

"The dessert!" They echoed. Hundreds of servants filed through the doors, holding giant trays loaded with cakes, pies, tarts, and many other types of dessert. Suddenly, many voices rang clear and true throughout the hall, as one.

"NOW! KILL THE FIRE LADY!" Every guard, soldier, even some of the higher ranked men in the military that were feasting, rose to their feet, charging at the Fire Lady. But of course, not 'every' soldier and guard or highly ranked man in the military was a rebel; many others rose to their feet, trying to fend off the attack, while all the servants and women ran. Except for one…

Zula glared down at the rebels. But she didn't move. Why waste her time on these losers?

"Prince Rymeku! Rise and fight!" Zula ordered through the ruckus. Prince Maiku smirked up at her.

"Of course, Aunt Zula!" The Fire Lady did not hear the 'Aunt Zula'. Maiku rose to his feet, and attacked a soldier who was trying to kill Iroh.

"PRINCE RYMEKU! HOW DARE YOU COMMIT THIS TREACHERY!" Zula screeched. The Prince sneered up at his Aunt.

"I am not Rymeku! I'm Prince Maiku, son of Fire Lord Zuko and Fire Lady Kellie! I commit no treachery, for I stand by the rightful rulers of this Nation!" Zula's eyes widened in rage. This was impossible! How did he find out? Zula rose to her feet, preparing to strike her nephew, but never got the chance.

* * *

Kellie panted as she fought her way through the crowd, trying to reach the podium at the head of the room, where Zula stood. It appeared that she was yelling at someone, who, Kellie could not guess.

A fireball was zooming towards Kellie, and she rose her forearm, blocking it. Her arm braces and boots were all that were left of her armor, for she had taken it off when the rebellion started. Leaving Kellie in her skin tight under armor clothing.

She panted, feeling the edge of fatigue. Kellie threw a fireball in no clear direction, trying to get people out of the way. But bending of any kind was quickly exhausting her.

_Just a little bit longer, then it'll kick in…_

Kellie gasped as she crawled up the steps of Zula's giant podium. She screamed quickly when a dagger narrowly missed her head.

* * *

Aaron watched as his sister slowly made her way up the steps. He felt shocked by what he saw etched into his sister's face. Aaron saw in her face, a grave face, sad and bitter, yet as grand and regal as any king's, although she was no king. He remembered at Acquire the Fire, the talk of battle, how his sister had proudly wanted to be a warrior. Was her wish finally coming true?But would she have wanted to kill people? 

_Dear Lord, what has happened to my sister?

* * *

_

Zuko fended off another soldier from attacking the stunned Aaron; he felt a twang of pity as he saw a small river of blood run out of the soldier's side, where his knife had just been.

The former Fire Lord's eyes traveled up to the asphalt gray figure slowly climbing up the steps of the podium, nearing the top.

_Come on, Kellie… __

* * *

_

Kellie rested one arm on the step above her, gasping. She shouldn't have taken that drought it wasn't worth it.

_Yes it was. It was worth a world's freedom, my son's freedom, and worth my freedom._

_What about your husband's? What about your brother's?_

_Aaron remembers me he is free. Zuko… He was already free._

Kellie looked over her shoulder and down at the battle below her wearily. She wasn't sure who was winning they all looked the same. She looked around her, dead bodies with either a knife in their back or some scorch mark surrounded her. Other people had tried to do what she was doing, but failed.

_They didn't have it._

She thought bitterly as she resumed her climb.

Kellie's eyes peered over the edge of the podium she could finally see Zula.

The Fire Lady seemed enraged, and was about to jump off her podium and join the battle. Well…

With a screech, and one last bit of her natural energy, Kellie leapt up from her spot on the steps, and tackled Zula to the ground.

Roars of praise toward the former Fire Lady went up through the room from the rebels, but that world was lost to Kellie and Zula as they rolled across the podium.

Zula's hair was torn from its bun, and a large mass of Kellie's hair was sliced from the left side of her head, thanks to Zula's dagger, which she had drawn from her belt.

From below, all the soldiers and rebels' heads were turned up towards the podium, where the most important battle was taking place. All other fights below were forgotten as they all watched the two women tumble around above their heads. Every now and again, giant spurts of fire would fly out across the room, or a small drop of water would rise from a pot in a corner, and fly to the battle above.

Kellie felt exhausted this wasn't going to work! She should have never taken that drought, Zula was going to kill her before that stupid voodoo potion even started to work!

"Rotten bitch, I should have killed you the day you stepped into my court!" Zula hissed. Kellie swerved her head away as Zula tried to slice her head open, while her hand started traveling down to her boot.

All those two did to each other was punch the other, hard. Very quickly, both former Fire Lady and current Fire Lady had bruises, black eyes, and split lips.

Kellie finally managed to get one of her daggers out of her right boot, and draw to her chest, so she could strike, but it was too late. Zula also had her dagger drawn, and flames surrounded it, preparing to kill her. In the midst of the tumble, Kellie had eventually ended on the bottom, and was at the most crucial stage before her drought began to work: She had no energy left.

"There's no one here who can save you now, _Miss Kelso,_" Zula spat.

"Not even your precious God. I say that for I've heard of your religion, and how your God always comes in time. Tsk tsk, shame, well, good bye, Fire Lady Kellie." Zula said maliciously, before her dagger made the descent towards Kellie's heart.

"NO!" Screams of horror went up through the hall, as everyone, rebels, soldiers, and Princes, saw what Zula was about to do.

But everyone, especially Zula, was dumbfounded by what happened next.

Just as Zula's dagger was about to pierce Kellie's skin, Kellie's free hand shot up, and grasped Zula's wrist, preventing any damage to happen to her.

Zula gasped, her eyes widening in disbelief. Kellie smirked up at her, before she rolled, and now, Kellie was on top, holding the dagger at Zula's throat. They were now grappling at each other, trying to push the other so they could have a clear shot at killing each other. Their arms were shaking, and Zula found herself starting to weaken under the former Lady's newfound strength. Where had she found this raw power?

Then Zula saw Kellie's eyes, a filthy green, and it seemed that her pupils were so small, you couldn't see them.

_It._

Zula's mind whispered. Zula was getting tired, finally. Kellie pushed away Zula's arms to her sides, and leaned down until her nose was almost touching Zula's. Zula felt sick, that drought had made Kellie's breath reek of the stench that came out of a mire.

"Bye, Zula." Kellie whispered, and her dagger found the weak spot in Zula's armor. Within seconds, the poison from the blade killed Zula. The world was free.

Cheers roared across the dining hall, but quickly turned to screams of horror when the figure that had saved them fell to the ground.

"KELLIE!" Zuko and Aaron yelled. They tore up the steps, but Aaron was far faster. By the time Zuko reached the top of the podium, Aaron was cradling his sister in his arms.

"I'm sorry, Aaron." Kellie whispered.

"Shh, it's not your fault." Aaron whispered reassuringly.

"No, I'm sorry for being a sinner. I deserve hell." Aaron shook his head.

"No you don't, Kellie. Self-pity is something you don't need. And besides, no one's perfect." Kellie sighed.

"I know Aaron, I know." She whispered, before her eyes closed, and was silent.

* * *

**WOO! I finally got up a chapter! Sorry for the wait, I've been a bit busy. Not only with homework and junk, but also with a new story. Uhh, for people of age, if you catch my drift. (shifty eyes) quite frankly, i thought this chapter sucked.**

**Umm, bye?**

**INSANITY AT ITS FINEST  
LONG LIVE THE HIPPIES! **

Zukoscute2


	19. 17 Goodbye

**DISLCAIMER: don't own AVATAR.**

**Ok, let's see if I have the attention span to make this the last chapter!

* * *

**

Chapter 17: Goodbye

Her life was draining from her body, and it was his fault. He shouldn't have let her done this, why had he? He was such a failure. He continued to watch his sister die.

This couldn't be happening, he had loved her with all his heart, protected her to the best of his abilities (which was pretty good) and now, he had failed. Only Agni could save his wife now.

He had barely known her, and now, he felt rage course through his being at the thought of his aunt being so ruthless. Iroh said that his grandfather had done this to his aunt, and, for a split second, he felt a twang of pity for his aunt. But when he saw his mother, lying on her deathbed, barely alive, rage was made anew. His mother continued to die.

_I'm going for a walk. _

Maiku thought, and left the infirmary. His father nor the strange soldier noticing.

* * *

Prince Maiku was recognized in the city of Souzen, but there weren't many people to get out of his way, the whole city was in after shock of the battle in the Palace. 

Soon, Maiku reached the docks. He sat down at the edge of the dock, and let his legs swing beneath him. He couldn't believe, his mother was going to die, and he had just barely met her!

* * *

"What is wrong with my sister! TELL ME!" Aaron yelled at the healer in charge of the infirmary of the Palace. 

"Karma." Aaron turned around to face Zuko, who was staring blankly at the wall.

"Excuse me?" Aaron asked suspiciously. Zuko sighed.

"The karma plant is found only in the Fire Nation. When the sap from the plant is squeezed from the flower and drank, it will give a bender's bending ability ten times its normal power. And for a non bender, it enhances their natural abilities and senses." Aaron nodded.

"So why is my sister lying on her deathbed?" Aaron snapped. Zuko sighed.

"But once the effect of the sap wears off, it drains a lot of the bender's energy. If too much is consumed, it takes their life." Aaron bit his lip as Zuko walked over to the bedside table next to Kellie's bed, where she lie, taking shallow, labored breaths. Zuko picked the small, glistening black bottle that had held about a tablespoon's worth of the karma sap. The bottle was empty.

"The amount that's usually in this bottle could kill an unagi eel in 2 hours." Aaron raised an eyebrow.

"Unagi eels are the biggest creatures known in this world." Aaron gulped. Zuko looked down at his wife.

"I'm surprised she made it this long."

* * *

"Is there a problem, young Prince?" Maiku looked around at the sound of a voice. There was no one on the dock. 

"Down here." Maiku looked down and gasped at the speaker. She had pale blue skin, purple hair, and strange wings on her back. The strange being smiled up at him.

She held up a small bottle, and spoke to the Prince.

"Give this your mother, and when she wakes up, tell her Chieftess Katara of the South Pole sends her greetings." Maiku nodded, and leaned over the dock cautiously, and grasped the small bottle. He examined it, it was a small, blue leather pouch with tufts of white fur sewn into it. When he looked down to tell the stranger thank you, she was gone.

Maiku stood up, and ran to the Palace. Normally, he would be suspicious, but now, if anyone said that something would cure his mother, he would take it.

When the Prince ran into the infirmary, no one was around, not even the healer. Just his mother, just about to die. Maiku crept over to his mother's side, lifted her head, and with his teeth, ripped off the cork holding the leather pouch shut, then poured the contents into his mother's mouth. Kellie's body accepted it, and Maiku left the infirmary.

* * *

That evening, after a sad dinner, Zuko and Aaron trudged back to the infirmary, to see the healer laughing in bewilderment. The two men looked at the grizzled old healer, confused. 

The healer looked at them, and smiled.

"Fire Lord! She is fine!" Zuko's jaw dropped.

"H-h-how?" He stuttered. The kind healer smiled.

"Someone gave her water from the North Pole's oasis." Maiku smiled, and shut the infirmary door.

"With a good night's rest, Kellie will be back to her old self again in the morning." Zuko grinned. He couldn't _wait _to return the demolition derby that Kellie's life brought. Zuko scooped Kellie up in his arms, and turned to face Aaron.

"I'll take her to her room." Aaron nodded in agreement, and Zuko took Kellie to their room.

* * *

The next morning, Aaron yawned and shuffled to Kellie's bedroom door. He knocked once, and when he didn't get a reply, he knocked again. When Aaron _still _didn't get a response after 10 times, he opened the door quietly. 

For lack of a better word, Aaron was _shocked _by what he saw.

Kellie and Zuko were on the same bed, no, _sleeping _on the same bed, with his little sister in the firebender's arms. They were both asleep, and despite the fact, Kellie was squirming, and snuggling her face closer to Zuko's bare chest.

Aaron bit back a growl, and saw Zuko stirring. He shut the door quickly, and walked briskly away. He would deal with Zuko later.

Zuko's golden eyes flickered open, and they rested on Kellie's peaceful, sleeping face. He smiled, and poked Kellie's shoulder. In her sleep, she swatted his hand away, telling Aaron to leave her alone, it was 7 AM on a Saturday morning.

"Wake up, Kellie." Zuko whispered in her ear, poking her again. She grunted, and turned over. Determined, Zuko shook her gently. When he got no response, he shook her harder. Kellie growled at him, and turned over on her side to face him.

"I told you to leave me alone!" She snapped, glaring at him. Zuko chuckled.

"So you were awake!" He laughed. Kellie frowned.

"Ya, until you oh so unkindly shook me awake!" Suddenly, she started sniffing.

"I hate you!" She cried, and turned to face away from him. Zuko stared at her back, bewildered.

"What'd I do?" Kellie laughed at him. She turned back to face him, smiling.

"Haha, fooled you." She said, grinning. Zuko frowned.

"Well, as much as I would like to stay in bed and ponder over my near-death experience, I think I'll go take a bath." Kellie declared, hopped out of bed, and walked into the washroom. Zuko shook his head, and changed into his robes, now that he was Fire Lord again.

* * *

When Zuko arrived at the dining hall, Aaron was already there, dressed in a crimson short sleeve shirt, and black pants. When Aaron saw who walked through the door, he growled. 

"What were you doing with my sister, in her room?" Zuko raised an eyebrow.

"Don't give me that look, you were in her room, on her bed, sleeping with her!" Aaron snapped, not realizing he was making it sound worse than it really had been.

"I didn't do anything!"

"She was defenseless! How do I know that you didn't take advantage of her?"

"How dare you think that I would go so far as to _rape _a woman! I have more honor than that!" Zuko snapped. Aaron grimaced, and grabbed Zuko by the collar.

"You rotten-"

"THAT'S _ENOUGH_!" A blast of fire aimed straight between the two men made Aaron let go of Zuko, giving them both time to get out of the fire's way. In that instant, Kellie was between them, holding up her hands as a gesture to stop. Kellie sighed, lowering her eyes, and then her hands.

"Aaron, please, Zuko, and," Kellie was chewing on her finger nervously.

"AaronZukoandIaremarried." She said so quickly in that low tone no one ever understood her in. Aaron looked at her, puzzled.

"What did you say?" He asked. Zuko sighed it was his turn.

"We're married." Aaron stared at the two, then his eyes traveled down to Kellie's left hand and her fourth finger; there was a golden band on it.

"Well, why didn't you just tell me in the first place?" He laughed.

* * *

Aaron sat moodily at a table in the giant hall. A feast was being held in honor of the freedom of the world once again. 

He had acted like he hadn't cared that his sister had married the Fire Lord, but the cut ran deep. He was angry, for lack of a better word.

Kellie was tugging on Zuko's sleeve, begging him to follow her; she had a surprise for him. He finally gave in, and Kellie led him through the giant maze of tables in the hall. She finally led him to one table near the back of the hall, where two people sat.

"Zuko, this is your son and uncle." Zuko's face paled when one bright young face and an old wise one smiled up at him.

"Dad?" Maiku asked tentatively. Iroh wasn't so shy. He stood up, and wrapped his arms around his nephew's middle, crushing him.

Kellie giggled and she turned to her son. Once Iroh had released him, Zuko joined her. Maiku stared up at his parents, and then he stood up, and made an attempt to hug them both at the same time.

"Maiku," Zuko whispered, and swept his son off his feet in a hug that he had never received from his own father. Kellie just stood back, her eyes sparkling with happiness.

Prince Maiku was eventually let back on his feet, and faced his mother.

"Chieftess Katara sends you her greetings." Kellie gasped, and smiled, tears making her eyes seem like emeralds.

Suddenly, the giant door into the even bigger hall burst open, and a hush fell over the room as everyone turned to face the panting yellow and orange figure who had just intruded.

"AANG!" Kellie yelled happily, and ran to meet him. The Avatar looked up just in time to be swept up into a giant bear hug.

"Nice. To. See. You. Too. Kellie. Crushing. Spine…" Kellie blushed and released the Avatar. That's when she noticed he was taller than her.

"No fare! You've grown!" Aang smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head.

"Guess I missed the big fight, huh?" He asked, grinning and looking around the giant hall, which had resumed its merriment. Zuko joined his wife and smirked.

"Yup." He said. As Aang turned to leave, Kellie grabbed his shoulder.

"No, Aang. Stay the night. It'll be a long traveling back to, er, wherever you came from." Kellie said. Aang shrugged, and with his glider, soared into the air. The hall was huge, and the ceiling was very far up.

Aang landed at the table where Aaron sat.

"Hi, I'm Aang! I'm-"

"Shut up." Aaron said indefinitely. Aang looked at him bewildered, before he wandered back to Kellie and Zuko, who were halfway back to the front of the hall.

"Mister cranky is a let down." Kellie laughed.

"His name is Aaron, and he's my brother." Aang blushed. Her brother looked very well built.

"Is he a bender?" Kellie shook her head.

"I have an uncle?" Kellie, Zuko, and Aang turned around to see that Maiku had followed them, staring the trio in disbelief. Kellie grinned.

"Yes, you have an uncle. Want to meet him?" Maiku gulped, and nodded nervously.

* * *

Aaron saw a young man standing somewhere off to his left. He didn't notice that the boy looked like Zuko. 

"Uncle Aaron?" His head snapped up to see the boy from earlier was looking at him nervously.

_They had a kid._

Aaron knew that he should feel angry, but somehow, he didn't. He smiled, and beckoned his nephew to the seat next to him.

"Hey kid."

* * *

"You can do it." Zuko whispered. Kellie took a deep breath, and walked on stage. This was not her first time singing in front of people, but it was her first time singing in front of her brother. 

Hush fell over the crowd and everyone leaned in to hear the Fire Lady sing, they still remember how her voice had sounded, 13 years ago.

_It's not like I'm walking alone into the valley of the shadow of death _

_Stand beside on another, 'cause it ain't over yet_

_I'd be willing to bet that if we don't back down_

_You and I will be the ones that are holding the Crown in the end_

_When it's over, we can say, "Well done"_

_But not yet, 'cause it's only begun_

_So, pick up, and follow me, we're the only ones_

_To fight this thing, until we've won_

_We drive on and don't look back_

_It doesn't mean we can't learn from our past_

_All the things that we mighta done wrong_

_We could've been doing this all along_

Aaron, all of a sudden, stood up, and joined his sister in singing. He remembered the song.

_Everybody, with your fists raised high Let me hear your battle cry tonight Stand beside, or step aside _

_We're on the frontline_

_And we'll be carrying on, until the day it doesn't matter anymore_

_Step aside, you forgot what this is for_

_We fight to live, we live to fight_

_And tonight, you'll hear my battle cry_

_We live our lives on the frontlines_

_We're not afraid of the fast times_

_These days have opened up my eyes_

_And now, I see where the threat lies_

_We've got to lead the way_

Everyone in that room stood up and cheered for the two. For many years to come, that song would not be forgotten, and stories would be told of the siblings that sang of saving people.

Something no one else did.

Aaron sat down, and Maiku grinned up at him. Aaron returned the grin. Kellie took a steadying breath, and belted out.

_I waited for you today _

_But you didn't show_

_No no no_

_I needed You today_

_So where did you go?_

_You told me to call_

_Said You'd be there_

_And thought I haven't seen You_

_Are You still there?_

_I cried out with no reply_

_And I can't feel You by my side so_

_I'll hold tight to what I know_

_You're here and I'm never alone_

_And though I cannot see You_

_And I can't explain why_

_Such a deep, deep reassurance_

_You've placed in my life_

_We cannot separate_

'_Cause You're part of me_

_And though I haven't seen You_

_I'll trust the unseen_

_I cried out with no reply_

_And I can't feel You by my side so_

_I'll hold tight to what I know_

_You're here and I'm never alone_

_We cannot separate _

'_Cause You're part of me_

_And though I haven't seen You_

_I'll trust the unseen_

_I cried out with no reply_

_And I can't feel You by my side so_

_I'll hold tight to what I know_

_You're here and I'm never alone_

Kellie fell to her knees, sobbing. This song, she felt it was meant to symbolize the bond that siblings shared.

She felt Aaron's hand on her back. She looked up at him and sniffed. She shouldn't be crying, but she had needed to cry for a while now.

"I'm always here for you, Kellie." Aaron whispered. Kellie smiled, and nodded. A tear rolled down her cheek, and the moment it splashed on the floor, time froze.

Everything and everyone in the hall froze except for Kellie and Aaron. A giant blue hole appeared to the siblings' left. Kellie sighed.

"You need to go." She said. Aaron nodded solemnly. He wrapped his arms around his sister in one goodbye hug, and she hugged him back.

Kellie felt herself crying again, and she felt her brother crying too.

_This is different._

In all her years, Kellie had never seen her brother cry. Finally, after what seemed like days, brother and sister released each other.

As Aaron walked into the portal home, he looked back at his sister. Her eyes were glistening with tears and red and puffy from them. But they said it all.

Goodbye.

With one final, unsure step, Aaron disappeared into the blue light.

* * *

Aaron shook his head, and found himself back at his house. Mary had just opened the door, and was calling to him. He glared. He reached into his pocket, and found his cell phone. 

"Aaron, honey, what are you doing?" Mary asked. Aaron grimaced.

"I'm calling to file a divorce."

* * *

Kellie dreamed a rather familiar dream that night. 

"_Hello Kellie." The Master said, smiling. Kellie nodded._

"_When you wake up tomorrow, time will have reset. You and Zuko will have returned from your hike, Sierra and Iroh are still alive, Maiku's a baby, and only you, your brother, and your husband will remember any of this terrible ordeal." Kellie nodded, and smiled._

"_Tell Kierra I said thanks." The Master nodded._

"_Will do."_

The Fire Lady moaned, and opened her eyes to the glaring sun. Zuko was smiling at her gently.

"How long have you been watching me sleep?" She muttered.

"About an hour." Zuko smirked. Kellie punched his arm. Zuko's smirk got better. He leaned and kissed his wife.

"I had the weirdest dream," he murmured against her lips.

"I dreamed that Zula took over, and turned our son into a monster." Kellie sighed.

"It was real." She mumbled. Zuko sighed, and kissed his wife again.

"But I don't think it's happened yet." Zuko whispered. Kellie smiled.

"It hasn't. And never will." Just as about as Zuko leaned in to kiss his wife again, a baby's wail broke the silence of morning. Kellie smiled, and got up out of bed. Sliding on a robe, she went to the door.

"I'll go."

The End

* * *

**Woo! I did it! And there are nine pages for this story written, and I only used two songs! over 3,000 words! new record! I'm so proud!**

**there will be an epilogue. i will tyr to post it up sometimes this weekend or this week.**

**INSANITY AT ITS FINEST  
LONG LIVE THE HIPPIES! **

Zukoscute2


	20. An Epilogue

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own AVATAR!**

**Ok, here's the epilogue. I decided to hurry and post it soon enough so I don't forget it.

* * *

**

An Epilogue

"Mommy! Daddy! That was the bestest story ever!" The five-year-old Maiku said excitedly, bouncing on his father's knee.

"Kellie seems a lot like you, mommy!" Maiku said, looking up at his mother. She simply smiled. Maiku looked up at his father.

"Tell me the story again!" Zuko groaned.

"Maiku, I've been telling you the story five nights in a row! And mommy hasn't been happy with you staying up past your bedtime." Kellie smiled. Maiku made big puppy dog eyes.

"Ppllllleeeaaasseee?" Maiku begged. Kellie rolled her eyes, and then picked up her child and swung him around, Maiku squealed in enjoyment. But he whined when his feet returned to the ground. Then he turned to his father.

"Tell it again! Tell it again!" Maiku chanted. Kellie sighed.

"Maiku, how about tomorrow, Uncle Iroh tells you a story? He's got lots and lots of nice stories perfect for five-year-old Princes. Don't you Uncle Iroh?" Kellie asked, turned to face the old man. She chuckled when she saw the retired General sleeping and snoring in a chair. Maiku ran up to his great uncle and shook his knee.

"Uncle Iroh! Wake up, Uncle Iroh!" Iroh woke with a start. He looked down at his great nephew with a smile.

"Mommy says you have lots of nice stories for five year old Princes!" Maiku said eagerly. Iroh looked slyly up at his mother.

"Did she now?" Maiku nodded.

"Of course I have stories, Prince Maiku! But now is not the time for them. I will tell you one, tomorrow." Maiku 'awwed', and Iroh picked him up.

"Come along, Prince Maiku, I'm sure your parents want to go to bed." Kellie and Zuko blushed slightly.

"'Night mommy! 'Night daddy!" Maiku waved at his parents as Iroh carried him back to his room.

"You do realize that we will have to tell Maiku the truth eventually?" Zuko asked, glancing at his wife as they walked back to their room. Kellie sighed, intertwining her fingers with her husband's, and leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Yes. He will know," Kellie sighed.

"Eventually."

The End

* * *

**Woo! Ok, now that this is done, I can move onto the sequel!**

**The sequel won't be posted for **TWO WEEKS**. I need sometime to work on it a little. You know, figure out chapter stuff. Plot, characters, the works. It'll be about when Maiku is thirteen, but I'm not giving out much more.**

**The title will be called **Somebody's Baby **based on the song by Pat Benatar. **

**See y'all in two weeks!**

**INSANITY AT ITS FINEST  
LONG LIVE THE HIPPIES! **

Zukoscute2


End file.
